


I Won't Give Up On Us

by WarblerCourage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarblerCourage/pseuds/WarblerCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine finds Kurt's journal he has the perfect opportunity to tell Kurt how he feels but will Kurt believe him? Will Sebastian get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt had always been lonely since his mother died. The only company he had found solace in was his journal. It had become almost another person, his confidante. His journal held his deepest darkest secrets, the things he couldn't say out loud. He was often caught in class scribbling away in his journal instead of paying attention. Luckily none of the teachers had been cruel enough to call on him to read it out to the class when he had been caught. Recently he had come to depend on his journal even more. He had shared the pains of Karofsky's bullying not wanting to worry his dad unnecessarily. Today however the unthinkable had happened. Kurt had lost his journal. He dreaded to think of what might happen or who might find it. He hadn't dared to confide in his friends that he had lost it, he had simply confided in a new notebook. It didn't feel right somehow, Kurt tossed and turned in his sleep that night. He had nightmares of pages from his journal being pasted over his locker the next day.

The next day at school hadn't been as bad as his nightmare but Kurt couldn't stem the anxiety that came with worrying that someone was waiting for their moment to humiliate Kurt and reveal all his secrets to the school. By some miracle he had made it to Friday, he felt he might at least get some peace from this worrying over the weekend. He returned to his locker to dump his Spanish books and head off to Glee Club when he was shocked to see Blaine stood by his locker. Blaine was everything Kurt wasn't. He was popular, mainly because his brother was a famous tv star, and he was the star of the school boxing team, no-one messed with Blaine Anderson and got away with it. Kurt gulped scared to death his blushing would give him away. He'd had the hots for Blaine since the dark haired, hazel eyed hottie had arrived at McKinley.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"I think I have something you might have lost," Blaine said. Kurt braced himself for the taunts that may follow, to his surprise there were none. Blaine simply handed Kurt his journal and walked away. Kurt stood holding the familiar notebook wondering if Blaine had read it and praying to God that he hadn't. That was when he noticed the piece of paper that had been tucked inside. He hadn't left it there.

A neat handwriting had written only two words, Call me. That was followed by a number. Kurt wondered if the whole thing wasn't just a set up. He put the journal into his bag and headed off to Glee Club, he couldn't look Blaine in the eyes. What if it was just a set up? Kurt's heart almost broke just at the thought of it. He had to come up with a plan to see if was real or fake.

That night his homework laid forgotten, Kurt always made sure everything was done way before deadline. He sat with his journal the note unfolded in front of him and as he usually did he wrote, he felt the familiarity of his faithful confidante taking him over and he decided that if he jumped in and got hurt then at least he would know. It was the not knowing that threatened to consume him from the inside out. He picked up his phone and slowly typed the number not wanting to make a mistake.

"Hello, Blaine's phone," a strange voice answered. Kurt hung up right away not daring to answer when Blaine's number flashed up on his screen. Who had that been? He didn't recognise the voice and decided to tell his over reacting mind that it was probably Blaine's brother or just a friend. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay he just knew that whenever he thought of Blaine his heart might actually break into a million pieces.

The next day at school Kurt was standing in front of his locker this time fixing his hair in the mirror when Karofsky came past and shoved him face first into the locker door. Kurt had fallen to the floor in a heap; he had a cut just above his eye.

"Hey, you're ass is mine Karofsky!" Blaine shouted down the corridor. "Hey, no come on let me see that, it looks really bad Kurt." Blaine pleaded as Kurt brushed him off trying to stand back up. When he stumbled Blaine caught him and Kurt's stomach did a triple somersault. Blaine helped him into the bathroom and whipped a first aid kit from his bag. "What can I say I like to be prepared," he smiled at Kurt who had looked at Blaine curiously. He dabbed gently with the gauze and then began cleaning the cut; it had looked a lot worse than it was. Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes as he helped him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm helping you Kurt, I'm helping you because I want to."

"Not just this I mean the note in my journal, all the attention you give me lately, why?"

"Because I like you, I want to get to know you Kurt, I want to be your boyfriend."

Kurt didn't believe him, he didn't think anyone would love him, he certainly hadn't thought Blaine could feel the same way about him as he felt about Blaine.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing? I know I'm the school joke but you don't have to pretend to be interested in me just to break my heart and laugh about it later!" Kurt ranted.

"Kurt... Kurt! Listen. To. Me. I'm not playing games, I really like you. I have ever since I first heard you sing. More so since I saw how relieved you were to get your journal back. I journal too," Blaine told Kurt reaching into his bag then pulling out a notebook which was covered in magazine clippings.

"Wait a minute, did you read my journal?" Kurt accused.

"No Kurt, I wouldn't do that, I would hate for someone to read mine, I couldn't do that especially not to you,"

"I want to go now," Kurt stressed trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not giving up Kurt, not until you believe me." Blaine finished softly.

Kurt stepped around him and left the bathroom. Could he really believe Blaine? He was more confused now than he had been before. One thing he did know was he liked the way Blaine had stood up to Karofsky for him.

Kurt returned to his locker at home time to find a note stuffed inside. He smiled as he unfolded it, in Blaine's handwriting the note simply said. Call me, please. Blaine xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, you didn't call me?" Blaine said half jogging to catch up to Kurt.

"I know,"

"Still don't believe me huh?"

"Correct," Kurt snapped without meaning to.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Blaine said in a hushed voice, not wanting to make a scene.

"My problem, as you put it is this damn school and the people in it. I get pushed around for being the only kid with the guts to be out of the closet and you and the other popular kids think you can make a joke of me. Well no-one's laughing Blaine." Kurt ranted before turning on his heels and walking away leaving Blaine feeling the humiliation burn on his cheeks. He still wasn't giving up. If he had to he would find a song to sing to Kurt. The glee club invitational was next week; Blaine already had a solo he just needed to persuade Mr Schuster to let him change the song.

"Blaine are you sure that's a good idea? What if Kurt rejects you again?" Mr Schuster had asked purely out of concern.

"I need to prove to him I actually care about him and what better way to do it than putting my own reputation on the line in front of the whole school." Blaine stated.

"Is it not something you can do just in front of the glee club?"

"Why don't you want me to perform to Kurt in front of the whole school?" Blaine was practically staring Mr Schuster down now and Mr Schuster couldn't blame him. Blaine had never gotten any hassle in the way Kurt had, he'd always been top of the ladder at McKinley.

"Blaine I am worried about Kurt, about how he will handle the situation and what effects it might have on him, it's already enough of a struggle for him just getting through the day."

"Mr Schuster, you just gave me the best idea thanks!" with that Blaine ran out of the choir room in search of his friends Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman. As he passed the boys bathroom he heard someone cry out then laughter. He burst in to find Karofsky and Azimio harassing Kurt.

"What the hell Karofsky! I thought I told you to leave Kurt alone!"

"I decided not to listen," Karofsky replied smugly shoving Blaine.

"Do not fucking push me Karofsky!" Blaine shouted slamming Karofsky up against the wall. "Get out of here while you can still walk!"

Karofsky and Azimio left the bathroom in a hurry; Azimio mumbled something to Karofsky who told him to shut up.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked soothingly turning his attention to Kurt who had slid down the wall and was now sitting on the floor he head to his knees, his shoulders shaking from the tears that streamed down his face. Blaine moved to sit beside him. He hesitated before pulling Kurt into a hug. He had to admit he was surprised when Kurt pulled him closer; he sat rubbing his hand over Kurt's back, waiting until he composed himself.

"Thanks," Kurt said a few minutes later sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"No problem,"

"Why did you do that? Chase them away I mean, because they'll probably harass you too now."

"I'd like to see them try," he answered with a smile. "I defend you Kurt because I love you and I'm going to prove it to you, just don't miss Glee club today."

"What?..."

"Don't be late f-"

"No before that, you said you love me..." Kurt trailed off his courage disappearing as he tried to stop the feeling that his heart would beat right out of his chest.

"I did, I love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Blaine said cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand and turning Kurt's face towards his. Kurt tensed as he thought Blaine was going to kiss him. The sadness he felt when Blaine took his hand away was more than he thought he could bear. He was annoyed at himself for daring to think Blaine was actually interested in him. He knew the minute he believed Blaine he'd find out it was all a lie, he knew he couldn't cope with that.

Blaine had arrived at Glee club early, he had already briefed Sam and Puck and Mr Schuster had given Blaine the floor before starting rehearsals. Kurt walked in to find Blaine, Sam and Puck huddled together. He quickly took his seat next to Mercedes and took a deep breath bracing himself for what Blaine had planned.

As soon as everyone was seated Blaine turned to the group. "I have an announcement I would like to make." he let out a low sigh and continued, "I'm gay and I'm in love...with Kurt." Kurt's eyes flew wide open in shock as Rachel let out a high pitched squeal of excitement. He turned and looked straight at Kurt. "I know you don't believe me but I will do whatever it takes to convince you Kurt," he turned and nodded at Puck and Sam who began to play guitar. Kurt gasped as he realised the song.

When I look into your eyes,

It's like watching the night sky,

Or a beautiful sunrise,

There's so much they hold.

Kurt blinked the tears away and let them fall freely, in this moment there was only him and Blaine. He didn't care if it was real or fake; it was the single sweetest thing anyone had done for him, except from the fact that his dad watches Riverdance with him at least once a year.

I won't give up on us,

Even if the skies get rough,

I'm giving you all my love,

I'm still looking up.

By now the rest of the Glee club had picked up on a harmony and was singing along with Blaine. He was singing straight at Kurt, who was just staring back he was completely mesmerised.

And when you're needing your space,

To do some navigating,

I'll be here patiently waiting,

To see what you find.

Cause even the stars they burn,

Some even fall to the earth,

We got a lot to learn,

God knows we're worth it,

No I won't give up.

Kurt gasped again as Blaine took his hand pulling him up out of his seat moving around him as he continued to sing.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily,

I'm here to make the difference that I can make,

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got, yeah we got a lot at stake,

And in the end you're still my friend at least we didn't intend

For us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn,

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am.

No I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up

I won't give up on us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it.

He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand as he finished the song singing so softly, Kurt felt as though he might explode with happiness. He looked into Blaine's eyes and for the first time he saw he actually meant it. Tears fell down Kurt's face as Blaine sang the last chorus

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Blaine dropped his hand from Kurt's cheek as Kurt pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

"I understand Kurt; I know it's hard for you. Please let me take you on a date?"

"Yes!" Kurt answered excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stood in front of his wardrobe debating the best outfit combination to wear. He had already decided on his black skinny jeans with the calf high boots. He had on a simple white shirt with a charcoal grey waistcoat. His dilemma was whether or not to wear a normal tie or a bowtie.

"Hey Kurt," his dad said knocking on his bedroom door. "I wanted to talk to you,"

"Sure dad, come in,"

"So I know you're going on your first date, I'm not going to lecture you Kurt I just want you to be safe ok, I don't mean just mean if things get serious, I mean be safe with your heart too, once it breaks the pieces don't quite go back together the same,"

"Thanks dad," Kurt replied with a half-smile. He was so nervous. He'd been all caught up in the moment when he agreed to going on a date with Blaine. That had been a week ago, over the week the doubt had crept in over whether or not Blaine was serious about having feelings for him. Half of the time he thought he was just being paranoid and other times he was convinced Blaine was lying to him. Karofsky didn't help matters. Kurt had tried to confront him about why he gives him such a hard time and Karofsky had grabbed him and kissed him. Not a nice kiss a rough hard forced kiss. Kurt cringed every time he thought about it. He hadn't told a soul, partly because he was embarrassed, partly because no matter how cruel Karofsky was to him, Kurt didn't believe in outing people.

He attached the normal tie back onto the rack in his wardrobe before deciding on the bowtie. He lifted his shirt collar and began to tie it as his Dad cleared his throat, Kurt knew he was worrying about him.

"So is this guy picking you up?"

"No I'm meeting him at breadstix,"

"Ok, you got enough money?" Burt asked taking out his wallet.

"Yeah dad I have enough money," Kurt said trying to put his Dad at ease

Burt nodded clearly wanting to say something else but trying to find the right moment to slot it in to the conversation.

"Dad, did you want something else?"

"Yeah, I erm- Kurt you know your mom was better at this stuff but lately you- I don't know, you seem happier sometimes. If that's because of this guy then you stick with it ok?"

"Ok dad," Kurt said hugging his dad. He knew these emotional things were hard for his dad as well as coping with his sexuality, he was grateful though, he knew his dad would do whatever Kurt needed him to do to support him. He could always rely on his dad to be there for him.

Kurt gathered his things up and headed out to his car. He sighed as he put the key in the ignition. He felt too deeply involved to back out now. He knew he'd been foolish to let himself get so carried away but he loved Blaine. He had to find out if this was real. Just as Kurt was about to drive away his phone buzzed on the seat next to him. Unknown Number flashed up on the screen.

"Hello?" Kurt said answering the call.

"Hi is that Kurt Hummel?" said the voice he recognised but couldn't quite place.

"Yes who's this?"

"It's not important who I am just stay away from my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend?" Kurt asked stunned at the accusation.

"Stay away from Blaine!" the voice shouted before the call disconnected.

In his anger through the tears he dialled Blaine's number, his finger hovered over the call button. He wanted answers, but he already had them didn't he. Blaine had just been stringing him along. Kurt didn't know who he was more angry at as he rested his head on the steering wheel, himself for being so foolish or Blaine for lying to him. That's when he realised, Blaine's boyfriend had been the person who had answered Blaine's phone when Kurt had called. It was the same voice that had just warned him off Blaine. He felt his heart breaking into millions of tiny fragments.

He didn't know how long he'd been sat there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He practically threw himself into his dad's arms. Burt didn't know what was going on but he knew when something was off and he'd felt it all day.

"Kurt, what happened?" he asked cautiously.

"He lied!" Kurt screamed out. "I hate him so much he lied to me it was all just a big joke to him, he doesn't give a crap about me he's probably laughing about me right now!" he ranted.

"Kurt come on let's go back inside," Burt said half pulling Kurt out of the car. Kurt sat on a stool in the kitchen as his dad handed him a diet coke from the fridge. "Tell me what's happened Kurt, please? I want to help if I can?"

"No one can help, it's my own stupid fault, I shouldn't have believed him when he sang that stupid song."

"Did he say something to you? I'm going up to the school first thing Monday. I'm going to see Figgins about this"

"No dad, he didn't. His boyfriend did." Kurt choked out before sobbing again.

"Boyfriend? What? I thought he was into you. Like you guys were starting to date."

"His boyfriend called me just as I was about to leave, told me to stay away from Blaine. It was all just lies dad the whole thing, I let myself believe him and now everything hurts so much and I don't know what to do."

"You're going to be ok Kurt, I promise." Burt said through gritted teeth as he held his son in his arms, as if holding him tightly would keep him from falling apart.

Blaine sat in breadstix, his heart sank with each moment that passed by, he'd never been stood up before. Kurt should have been here almost an hour ago. Blaine was just about to leave when someone approached his table. This was the last person in the world he'd expected to see here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with disgust at the person standing in front of him.

"Hello Blaine, it's good to see you too, it's been a while. Now how is your love life these days?"

"Screw you Sebastian, if you've done something to Kurt I will make you pay?"

"Screw me, no-one screws me I'm a top, thought you'd remember that Blaine, or we're you even more drunk than anyone realised."

"Stay out of my way, and leave Kurt alone." Blaine said before pushing his way past Sebastian who merely leaned against the wall with a smug grin on his face as he stood watching Blaine walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt walked down the hall with Mercedes at his side. She had come to Kurt's house on Saturday to see how Kurt's date went after he didn't pick up her calls. Burt hadn't told Mercedes exactly what had gone on but had told her Kurt needed a friend right now. That had been all Mercedes had needed to sit in Kurt's room until he told her everything. She was so angry with Blaine and had only agreed not to say anything to him because Kurt had begged her not too.

Kurt stepped up to his locker and sighed as he unlocked the door placing his books inside. He closed the door back up and turned to Mercedes. "Thanks for this weekend; I couldn't have got through it without you,"

"Well I have a knack for knowing when my best friend needs me," she said with a smile.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a second please?" Kurt froze on the spot as he heard Blaine's voice before turning to look at him.

"Oh hell no! You don't get to do what you did and come up all in-" Mercedes shouted at him before Kurt cut in.

"Yeah, ok I'll talk to you" Kurt said sharply. "Mercedes I love you but I need to do this, please don't look at me like that." He said warmly to her.

"Ok," she said as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him and Blaine standing face to face. Blaine looked like he hadn't slept all weekend, he had dark circles under his eyes and he stood in front of Kurt knowing he had to explain but not knowing where to start. Kurt took a deep breath; he had worried all weekend about how he would cope when he saw Blaine. He didn't want to cry in front of Blaine, he didn't want him to see how much he hurt inside. He was so angry but if this was a trick Blaine would revel in seeing him like that. He decided the best approach was to just jump straight in and get to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Whatever questions had been burning in Blaine's mind about Kurt's reasons for standing him up that had been the last thing he'd thought of.

Blaine stuttered in shock "I don't, I haven't had a boyfriend for over 6 months." He eventually managed to say.

"Someone seems to think you're their boyfriend."

"Is that why you didn't show up on Friday night?"

"Yes Blaine it is! I got a phone call from your boyfriend; you know the one you apparently don't have. When will you stop lying to me?! Just leave me alone" he tried to walk away but Blaine grabbed his arm turning him back around.

"Kurt I'm not lying to you, I haven't lied. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me." Blaine pleaded.

"I don't care anymore, next time you want to play a joke just don't use me to make fun of." Kurt snapped before turning again and walking away.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine shouted down the corridor.

Kurt blinked away the tears in his eyes and headed towards his Spanish class.

When he returned to his locker he found a note had been shoved inside. This one was longer than the others had been. Kurt opened it out, please Kurt let me explain, meet me in the choir room at lunchtime, it said it Blaine's neat handwriting.

"Are you going to go?"

"Mercedes you scared the crap out of me!" Kurt said holding the note to his chest before hugging her.

"Thanks I needed that, I don't know what to do what do you think I sh-"

He was totally unprepared and off guard when Karofsky shoved him face first into the lockers again.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Mercedes shouted after them. Kurt stood still facing his locker hoping if he clicked his heels three times he'd end up safe in his own bedroom. The tears fell freely, he didn't even have the strength to stop them anymore. He heard Karofsky's laugh from further down the hall and cringed again, his mind flashing back to that horrible kiss Karofsky had forced on him.

"Hey Kurt?" Mercedes said putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned round slowly tears still falling down his cheeks. "Come on," she said leading him into the girl's bathroom.

"Ok spill," she said after giving him a hug and a few moments to compose himself

"Spill what? You already know what's going on with Blaine."

"Yeah I do and why the hell are you just taking that crap from Karofsky, the Kurt I know would have yelled something back, stood up for himself, I'm worried about you Kurt," Mercedes said with genuine concern.

"If I tell you something do you swear you won't tell a single living soul not even Sam,"

"Sure, ok," she agreed knowing it must be bad for Kurt to ask her to keep things from her boyfriend.

"I confronted him, Karofsky. I asked him why he harasses me all the time and he grabbed me and kissed me." Kurt sat staring at Mercedes who had clapped her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Kurt that's sexual assault, you have to tell someone about that."

"No Mercedes, no I can't."

"What if he hurts somebody else?"

"He won't, he's just confused inside,"

"What do you mean, confused?"

"He's gay, and attracted to me apparently."

"So he throws you into lockers every day, yeah that really says I like you,"

"I know its messed up Mercedes but I can't tell anyone without outing him and that's not fair, no one deserves to be outed."

"Well what about Blaine, what are you going to do about him? What are you going to do if he finds out; he'll be mad you didn't tell him even after what he did to you."

"I don't know! I don't know what to do, I really want to believe Blaine but I am scared to let myself."

"How can it hurt any more than it already does?" Mercedes said looking up at Kurt who was now giving her the look that said she knows him better than he knows himself.

"You're right, I need to do this for me, I need to know and I guess it can't hurt anymore than it does already." Kurt half smiled at his friend before giving her a hug.

"I'll go and see what he has to say," Kurt said as they parted. "We have to go to calculus first though."

"Ugh I hate Calculus!" Mercedes groaned. She loved the way her and Kurt could go from serious to fun in half a second. She was pleased Kurt was confiding in her now too, more than anything she hoped Blaine was being genuine to Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt took a deep breath before heading into the choir room. As he walked in he saw Blaine had been sat on one of the chairs, he jumped up as Kurt walked in.

"I didn't think you would come." he stated.

"You have 10 minutes and then I'm going."

"Thank you," Blaine said before pausing to wait for Kurt to reply. When he realised he wasn't going to Blaine continued on "Kurt I'm so sorry, I know this has hurt you but it's hurting me too, I meant everything I ever said to you Kurt, I never intended for you to get hurt. The truth is I don't have a boyfriend, not anymore. There was a guy he's always wanted me and he gets jealous of the people I date. He showed up at my house one night my parents were out of town. He hadn't lived in Ohio long and he brought alcohol. We talked and drank not very responsibly. I didn't know he was gay, he made a move and it felt weird, we had drunk sex. The next morning he was there declaring his undying love for me and I didn't even feel attracted to him. We dated for like a week and then I couldn't do it anymore, I felt like such a bad person stringing him along like that. Now he keeps trying to win me over. He thinks I'm fighting my feelings for him. I'm not, I only have feelings for one person. You... You Kurt."

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs behind him putting his bag by his side. Blaine looked at Kurt intently trying desperately to read the expression on Kurt's face. He looked deep in thought; Blaine sat in silence, waiting for Kurt to say something. Eventually he did.

"Why did he answer your phone?" Kurt asked staring at the wall behind Blaine, deliberately trying not to look at him, afraid it would ruin the composure he was managing to keep at the moment.

"What?" Blaine answered looking genuinely confused.

"The note you left in my journal asking me to call you. I called and he answered."

"I- I don't know,"

"How long ago did this happen exactly?" Kurt snapped folding him arms across his chest, clearly becoming more defensive.

"Three weeks ago," Blaine said putting his head down in shame.

"Three weeks!" Kurt shouted jumping up out of his seat "You told me you'd been single for 6 months!" He paused for a moment wondering if Blaine was going to jump in to defend himself. He just sat there all colour draining from his cheeks. Kurt took a deep breath before continuing getting closer and closer to Blaine's face. "Wait a minute that means you guys were dating when you told me you liked me. What if you hadn't known I felt the same? Would you have kept dating this guy whatever his name is?!"

"Sebastian."

"What?"

"That's his name Sebastian and I don't care about him Kurt. I care about you I love you."

"Why are you lying to me Blaine! Just. Stop. Lying! I don't care what the truth us anymore just stop lying?!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt I'm not, I'm not lying, I swear to you. I don't see what happened three weeks ago as a relationship. I see it as a time I was scared to tell the truth, that's when I made the decision to always be honest from then on, that's why it took me as long as it has to admit that I like you."

Kurt sat back down on his chair he was stunned to be hearing what he was hearing. He didn't know what to believe his head was spinning at a hundred miles an hour. He felt as though he might take off like a jet plane at any moment. His heart pounded heavily in his chest. Then the familiar burn of the tears came. He knew he had to get out of there.

"I can't do this." Kurt said choking back his tears. "I'm sorry Blaine I can't, I just can't do this." he continued starting to leave.

"Kurt don't please, let's talk please. I love you Kurt. I'm not giving up on us Kurt. I meant what I said when I sang that song." Blaine begged grabbing for Kurt's arm as Kurt pulled away from him.

"I just need some time Blaine; if you really love me you'll give me that at least."

"Ok fine, whatever you need but don't expect me to stop trying to prove to you just how much I care while you take that time."

Kurt walked out of the choir room and headed straight for his locker where he knew Mercedes would be waiting for him.

Blaine sighed angry at himself for how he'd let Kurt leave while he was still upset with him. He was so full of rage himself; he hated himself for falling into Sebastian's trap. He had no idea what to do about Kurt but one thing he was sure of, he was definitely going to find Sebastian and make sure he stayed away.

Blaine was glad his parents were out of town, if they knew where he was they would surely ground him for the rest of his high school life. Normally he wouldn't have taken such disregard to his parent's rules but things needed to be sorted out. He was sat in his car outside Scandals. He was waiting for Sebastian. This was his usual haunt and Blaine wanted answers. He wasn't going to let him mess his life up anymore. He nearly jumped out if his skin when his phone rang.

"What the hell do you want?" Blaine growled.

"Well hello to you too lover boy,"

"Don't fucking start with me Sebastian, you're lucky I even answered your call. Where are you anyways we need to talk?"

"I'm at my house, all alone if you want to stop by we could talk, before, during and after if you want?"

"No I don't want, and when I say talk I mean I have some questions I want answers to, answers you are going to give me before you completely screw up my chances with Kurt."

"Ok, ok, I don't know what you see in that loser though, especially when you could have a hot guy like me. Where are you anyways?"

"I'm sitting outside Scandals, isn't that where you normally get drunk and fuck anything with a dick and a pulse?"

"Woah, someone's angry, that's quite rude Blaine. Sometimes I get drunk in people's houses with them and we make passionate love in their bed." Sebastian whispered lustfully into the phone.

"Meet me at the Lima Bean in ten minutes asshole" Blaine said before disconnecting the call.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean he was like a volcano, ready to erupt, he noticed Sebastian was already there and he struggled to remain calm while he ordered his medium drip and took a seat opposite Sebastian. He sat glaring at him trying to control his rage before daring to speak.

"Hey hot cheeks, I thought you were going to stand me up for a moment." Sebastian teased.

"Fuck you Sebastian," Blaine spat.

"You know you're so sexy when you insult me, it's actually quite a turn on," Sebastian whispered so only Blaine could hear. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Doing what? You asked me to meet you here and here I am."

"You know damn well what!" Blaine said more loudly than he had wanted to. They both made a mental note to keep their volume levels under control, they were getting some unsavoury looks from other Lima Bean customers.

"Ok, ok I give in, I like you Blaine you know that and I know you like me too and I think we'd be great together." Sebastian leaned back in his chair, a smug accomplished grin on his face.

"I don't like you, you disgust me, I hate you. There will never be an ‘us’ Sebastian, never! The sooner you realise that I can actually move on with my life and be happy with Kurt." His voice and calm resolve waivered and the tears burning in his eyes threatened to fall. He wasn't about to cry in front of Sebastian, he wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

“Wow, ok.” Sebastian said pulling an envelope out of his pocket and throwing it on the table before shaking his head and walking out.

Blaine watched him curiosity taking over at the fact Sebastian had given up so quickly, he’d never seen him react that way before. He picked up the envelope tearing it open and reading Sebastian’s neat handwriting on the obviously expensive paper.

_Blaine,_

_You are right, I'm sorry. I did plan it, I got you way too drunk and I took advantage of you. I'm sorry, I wanted you so bad but I know I will never be worthy of you. I wish I was. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I do stupid things sometimes. I don't think anyone cares enough to figure out why I react the way I do sometimes. I know you probably hate me but maybe if you gave me a chance you'd realise we could be good together, I could try to change and make up for what I've done. I don't have anyone else Blaine. I have no other friends, my parents don't give a shit, and they're in Alicante right now in the middle of a month long vacation. I'd understand if you never want to speak to me again but I hope you'll let me make it up to you._

_Love always,_

_Sebastian_

Blaine felt his chest tightening as the panic rose up. What the hell was happening? Sebastian was admitting to what Blaine had believed all along. He could show this to Kurt to make him see the truth. Blaine shook his head, what was he thinking? He’d already mentioned the drunken sex to Kurt who obviously was furious. He put his head in his hands sighing to himself. This was a mess. All he wanted was to be happy with Kurt and Sebastian is reaching out to him for help after trying to mess things up with him and Kurt. He was going to need to talk to Sebastian again. He didn’t want to but he had no choice.

\---------------

"What am I going to do Mercedes?" Kurt asked as they sat together in Kurt's living room the end credits for The Sound of Music rolling up on the tv screen, empty popcorn bowls and soda cans at their feet. He had already told her everything Blaine had said to him. He and Mercedes were becoming really great friends they hung out most nights whenever Sam was busy with his football buddies. Kurt didn't know why he and Mercedes hadn't hung out together more before now.

"It's up to you now Kurt, you need to decide what happens next. If I was you though I'd probably give Blaine a chance, he seems really upset about what happened with this Sebastian guy. We all make mistakes Kurt, besides if you give him a shot and he hurts you Santana and me can kick his butt." she finished with a smile trying to lighten the heavy weight of Kurt's mood.

"You know Mercedes I don't know how you manage it but you always seem to know what I need to hear." he answered heading to his room to retrieve his phone to call Blaine. Mercedes sat herself in Kurt's chair as he sat on the bed listening to the rings that waited for Blaine to pick up the phone.

"Hello," Blaine answered his voice sounding rough and thick as though he had been crying.

"Hey it's Kurt,"

"Kurt! Hi," Blaine tried to clear his throat.

"Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying."

"I'll be ok Kurt, I'm glad you called,"

"You can thank Mercedes, she kinda brought me to my senses."

"So I get to take you on another date? One where you don't stand me up?" Blaine teased.

"Yeah, you do," Kurt answered.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the call, they'd arranged to spend Saturday together, talking and seeing how things went.

"You see, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Mercedes teased, "I should have my own show like Oprah, I'd be awesome,"

"You would but then the world would miss out on your amazing voice." Kurt answered with a smile. Mercedes smiled back at him silently praying that this worked out for Kurt.

\--------------------

Kurt practically skipped down the halls the next day at school, he had another note in his locker from Blaine. This time it just said I can't wait for Saturday. Blaine xoxo. Kurt had kept unfolding the note smiling like the Cheshire cat whenever he looked at it or thought about Saturday.

"Hey lady gay! Where's your dress today?" Karofsky shouted as he shoved him back into his locker between second and third period. Kurt froze partly in rage and partly through fear. He would never let them see he was afraid though. He was angry not just at Karofsky's taunting but because every day since Glee Club had done Gaga Karofsky had wanted to know where Kurt's dress was.

"Hey Karofsky!" Mercedes shouted from down the corridor, she'd been stood with Santana working out what duet they were doing for Glee club this week. Karofsky turned around smirking at her obnoxiously.

"What do you want?" he snarked.

"I want you to back off and leave Kurt alone," she almost growled.

"Why, pushing him into his locker is the highlight of my day," he jeered.

"Is that so, well maybe going all Lima heights on your ass will be the highlight of mine!" Santana shouted at Karofsky having walked up the hall with Mercedes. Karofsky simply laughed and walked away.

"You ok Kurt?" Mercedes asked gently seeing the hurt look on Kurt's face and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I need to get to the auditorium, I'm doing my duet for glee club with Blaine. He answered hugging Mercedes before heading off in the opposite direction.

\----------------

 

As Kurt approached the stage in the auditorium he heard voices. Blaine was yelling at someone. "You can't be here!" he shouted, he sounded on edge, Kurt was slightly stunned he found himself worrying about Blaine.

"Blaine, please I’m begging you give me a chance to make it up to you." Sebastian pleaded, and it wasn't like Sebastian to beg for something he was more of a manipulate until you get what you want kind of a guy.

"Sebastian get off me, don't touch me," Blaine shouted, Kurt was amazed no one had come rushing in from the corridor at all the commotion that was going on.

Kurt peeked around standing in the shadows watching them. Sebastian had tried to hold Blaine's face in his hands, Blaine had pushed him away. Sebastian had to put a considerable amount of effort into keeping his balance.

"Come on Blaine, I know you must hate me but if you can just see past that, see how amazing we could be together. We did have amazing sex even if we were drunk."

"It was YOUR FAULT I was drunk!! How many times do I have to tell you I'm not attracted to you, no matter how much you harass me Sebastian it isn't going to change," Blaine asserted trying to keep a degree of calm.

"Why do you insist on fighting it Blaine just admit we could be great together, I'd make you so much happier than Kurt ever could. You were begging for more that night, I don't believe you can ignore those feelings," Sebastian said getting closer to him, "I can make you feel like that everyday Blaine if you just give me a chance." Sebastian reached out to hold the back of Blaine's neck, trying to pull him closer to him.

"No! No Sebastian! Get the fuck out of here and stay away from me. Leave Kurt alone too, if I find out you've said or done anything to him I won't be responsible for my actions." Blaine said with such anger it scared Kurt.

"Fine I'll go but I’m not giving up on winning you over Blaine. I need you and you need me too."

Sebastian headed out of the auditorium and Kurt took a deep breath before stepping out onto the stage, Blaine turned around a look of horror on his face, how much had Kurt heard or seen he wondered.

.

"Hey do you want to just jump straight in?" he asked hoping Kurt wouldn't mention what had just happened.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kurt replied, relieved Blaine didn't mention anything to do with Sebastian. Kurt didn't like this Sebastian guy, he seemed predatory almost, he understood why Blaine had looked so hurt at finding out that Sebastian had called Kurt.

"I thought Our Time Is Now by Plain White T's would be quite fitting for us,"

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, "it's perfect," he said.

He stood with the sheet music in front of him as Blaine started strumming away at the guitar. Kurt was mesmerised again by Blaine's voice as he started to sing, it didn't help that Blaine was looking right at Kurt.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
There will be no rules tonight

If there were we'd break 'em

Nothing's gonna stop us now

Let's get down to it

Blaine nodded to Kurt intending for him to sing the next lines. He smiled as he sang, feeling himself looking back at Blaine the same way Blaine had been looking at him.

Nervous hands and anxious smiles

I can feel you breathing

This is right where we belong

Turn up the music

Blaine and Kurt both sat on the stage singing this song to each other, Kurt was amazed at how much his heart was fluttering in his chest.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another

Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

That's when it hit Kurt how appropriate the lyrics to this song were for him and Blaine.

This is more than just romance

It's an endless summer

I can feel the butterflies

Leading me through it

Blaine stood up and was walking over to Kurt still strumming away on the guitar.

Take my heart, I'll take your hand

As we're falling under

This is an addiction Kurt

Let's give in to it

Kurt smiled at the small lyric change Blaine had made.

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another

Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now, it's our time now

"That was amazing Kurt!" Blaine said as he finished the outro of the song on the looked up at Kurt who looked like his mind was a million miles away.

"Kurt what's wrong?" he said putting his guitar back in its case and walking to stand beside Kurt.

"What did you say, sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Don't be sorry, is everything ok?"

"Yes, in fact I'm more than ok, I was going to wait until Saturday but I might as well tell you now."

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked his eyes wide with worry.

"I believe you." Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hand came up to Kurt's cheek and held his face there. His lips met Kurt's with such softness and gentleness. Kurt flinched under Blaine's touch, his mind flashing back feeling Karofsky's rough hard lips on his own.

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry Blaine I have to go," Kurt said hurriedly before rushing out of the auditorium.

Blaine dropped to his knees, why did he keep screwing this up. Why couldn't things just be simple. He thought he had read the signs right, had he gone too far, it seemed like he'd scared Kurt off. He couldn't let that be it, he knew in his heart they were destined to be together. He pulled a piece of paper from his notebook intending to leave the note in Kurt's locker. ‘Talk to me, please? Blaine xoxo’ he wrote neatly. He shuddered remembering the last time he had written those words to Kurt. This time was different though, this time he knew Kurt believed him.

\---------------

"Mercedes can I talk to you for a second please?" Blaine asked as he arrived at glee club before Kurt.

"Sure," she answered with curiosity.

"Is everything ok with Kurt?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she replied trying not to show that she knew something he didn't.

Blaine told Mercedes what had happened in the auditorium and she gasped.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked once she had gotten over the initial joy at discovering Kurt believes Blaine.

"Can you? I asked him to talk to me but I know he trusts you a hell of a lot more than he trusts me." Blaine stated with growing concern.

"Yeah sure," Mercedes answered with a smile.

Blaine glanced at the door as much as he could but Kurt never came through it, he worried about where Kurt had gotten too. He knew he had been upset but had no idea why, he just hoped they could fix it. He loved Kurt and couldn't imagine a future where they weren't together.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning. Mention of sexual assault in the form of an unwanted kiss.   
> Also apologies for the short chapter. The next part is too long to fit in this chapter too and I couldn't find a place to stop that felt ok.

Kurt was about to climb into his car in the parking lot, he had decided to skip Glee club because he was too ashamed to face Blaine. He'd dreamed of kissing Blaine and there it was happening and he pulled away. He hated Karofsky for the pain he was putting him through, for the secrets he was making him keep.  
"Hey loser," Sebastian said stalking around the corner with his arrogant swagger.  
"What do you want?"  
"So you know who I am then?"  
"Yeah you're the ignoramus who can't handle rejection,"  
"Ouch, careful you'll cut yourself on your sharpness," Sebastian jibed back at Kurt  
"Is there a reason you're speaking to me or did you just come to ask what it feels like to have what you can't have?"  
"Last time I checked you didn't have Blaine, he might like you but he knows how awesome I can make him feel, he'll always come back to me for that." Sebastian taunted. Kurt stood glaring at Sebastian.  
"Can you go now? Your arrogance is sickening!" Kurt said before climbing into the car. Sebastian took a step back as Kurt pulled away his smug grin on his face as he knew all well and good he had gotten to Kurt.  
Kurt drove home as fast as he could. He laid staring at his ceiling words failing him each time he tried to write in his journal, perhaps writing it down wasn't what he should be doing. He looked at Blaine's note again. He debated calling Blaine even got to the point where he was dialling the number, he always bottled out. How would he even begin to explain things to Blaine?  
"Kurt you have to tell him, he thinks he's done something wrong." Mercedes pleaded with Kurt. She had been sat for over half an hour trying to convince him to tell Blaine about Karofsky, tell him that Sebastian is still harassing him.  
"I know I just don't know how to tell him!" he roared, finally losing all his resolve in the matter. He sat shaking, sobs racked from his chest. Mercedes pulled him into a hug. Kurt felt so out of control. "I'm scared that if I tell him he won't like me anymore?"  
"Kurt that's silly, Blaine likes you for who you are. Call him?" she said holding Kurt's phone out to him after he had calmed back down.  
"And say what? I can't just blurt it out."  
"Ask him to come over? Ask him to meet you somewhere?"  
"Ok," he gave in taking his phone and dialling Blaine's number.  
"Hello," Blaine answered cautiously.  
"Hey Blaine, its Kurt."  
"I know I saw your name flash up, how are you doing? You seemed pretty upset the other day, I'm sorry if anyth-"  
"Blaine stop!" Kurt shouted interrupting him. "Sorry for shouting, I need to talk to you Blaine."  
"We both have third period free tomorrow? I mean unless you want to wait until Saturday, if you still want to go on Saturday?"  
"I do. Want to go I mean, I want to go on our date on Saturday. That is if you want to after I've told you what I need to tell you. I'll meet you by my locker at third period tomorrow then?"  
"Yeah sure thing, I need to go my mom is calling me, Dinner's ready. Thanks for calling Kurt."  
"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."  
"Yeah see you tomorrow, night Kurt,  
"Night Blaine," Kurt said disconnecting the call.  
"That wasn't so difficult was it?" Mercedes stated smiling up at Kurt.  
"No it wasn't," Kurt conceded returning a smile. "What if he changes his mind about me?"  
"Kurt, look at me." Mercedes asserted emphasising every word. "He won't. Trust me."  
Third period came faster than Kurt would have liked. As he headed to his locker to meet Blaine he discovered he was already there. He looked scared; Kurt had never seen Blaine looking scared before.  
"Hey," they both said at the same time before laughing.  
"So do you think we can sneak off somewhere private to talk?" Kurt asked his shaky voice giving away his anxiety.  
"Let's go to the Lima Bean, it'll be quiet this time of day,"  
"Okay," Kurt agreed. They headed out together to Kurt's car and found that making idle conversation came easily to them. They shared a smile when they both reached to skip the same song and then both reached to turn up the same song almost instantly, their hands colliding in the process.  
Kurt was stunned as Blaine ordered a Grande non-fat Mocha and a medium drip. "You know my coffee order?" he questioned.  
"Of course I do, I make it my business to find out all I can about the guy I like, besides I asked Mercedes this morning and she told me." Blaine explained as Kurt chuckled to himself.  
"So what happened in the auditorium the other day I'm sorry if I upset you,"  
"You didn't," Kurt replied without hesitation.  
"Then why we're you so upset, you skipped glee club and you never miss it. I was really worried Kurt. In fact I still am. If you aren't sure about us that's fine, I just need to know so I can try to make it right."  
"You can't make this right; I want you to promise me something too." Blaine raised his eyebrows curiously at Kurt "No matter what I tell you, you won't lose it and go looking for this person."  
"Did someone hurt you, if someone hurt you Kurt I swear I will-"  
"Do nothing because this person is pretty messed up and confused too."  
"Just tell me what happened." Blaine said more angrily than he had intended.  
"Okay, you know Karofsky has been harassing me well. There was one day a couple of months ago, I decided I'd had enough, I followed Karofsky into the locker room, I wanted to know why he was harassing me and he was saying all these hateful things towards me, I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't, he grabbed me and kissed me." Kurt finished feeling the tears falling down his face. Blaine sat staring at him; he looked like he might explode. "Blaine please say something?"  
"Kurt! That's sexual assault; he could be expelled for that."  
"No! Blaine he's confused about who he is, remember when you were too scared to come out? He's so far in the closet he might as well be in Narnia. I don't believe in outing people anyways."  
"You need to think of yourself Kurt he can't get away with treating you like this!" Blaine urged.  
"I just want to forget about it." Kurt snapped.  
"I wish you could have told me sooner," Blaine said putting his hand on top of Kurt's trying to calm the escalating situation. Kurt sobbed as relief washed over him. Blaine knew about Karofsky and wasn't running in the opposite direction.  
"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore when you found out."  
"Are you kidding me? I love you Kurt, I want us to be together and I'm not about to let some guys ignorance stop us from doing that."  
Kurt smiled at Blaine, whose hand was still on top of his. Kurt moved to hold it and for the first time he looked into Blaine's eyes with complete trust. "I love you too." he said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was confused. He didn't know why it was so dark. Then he saw him, Kurt. He was laid with his back to Blaine. He ran to him bending down to turn him over all the while tears streaming down his face as he called Kurt's name. As he turned Kurt to face him he saw his face was covered in blood. Then he heard them laughing. He looked up to see Sebastian and Karofsky looking over them both. "No, no, Kurt no!" he screamed as his eyes flew open and he bolted up into a sitting position. He took several deep breaths wiping the cold sweat from his brow. "It was just a dream, just a horrible, awful dream." he reassured himself. He picked up his cell phone checking the time. It was 6:15am on Saturday morning. Today he was to be spending the day with Kurt and he was so excited, he needed to see Kurt. He just wanted to feel Kurt's arms around him especially after such an awful dream.  
Beep beep! Beep beep! Kurt's alarm clock rang out into his room. Groaning he turned off the alarm resisting the temptation to press the snooze button, he picked up his phone and checked for messages, there was his usual good morning from Mercedes and another message from a number he didn't know. His curiosity got the better of him as he clicked to open the message. It was another warning to stay away from Blaine. Kurt concluded it must be from Sebastian, he disregarded the message and remembering that today he had a date with Blaine he headed to his wardrobe, having already planned what he was wearing he laid out dark blue skinny jeans a pale blue pinstripe shirt, a black waistcoat and a dark blue tie.  
Before he knew it Blaine was ringing the doorbell at his house. He stood on the step nervously straightening his bowtie. Kurt opened the door with excitement gleaming on his face.  
"Where are we going?" he asked excitedly.  
"It's still a surprise, I don't want to give you too much chance to try to back out," Blaine teased with a smile.  
"That means I'm not going to like where we're going," Kurt said after grabbing his bag and closing the door behind him.  
"You will if you just give it a chance, like you did with me," Blaine said still smiling.  
"Hmmm ok," Kurt replied. He wasn't worried just nervous, Blaine had decided where they were going on their date and hadn't said a word to Kurt about it. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wider than a little kid at Christmas.  
"Oh my god!" he cried, "the roller rink? Seriously?"  
"Yeah is that ok? We can go somewhere else if you want?"  
"No it's ok, just don't let me fall over, roller-skating isn't exactly my forte,"  
"Ok come on," Blaine smiled.  
They stepped inside and Kurt felt like he'd been thrown into a cheesy rip off of Starlight Express. He chuckled and Blaine looked at him intently. They got their skates and Blaine was trying to teach Kurt how to roller-skate. He'd been at it for about half an hour when Kurt begged for them to stop going round and round so he could get a drink of diet coke.  
"Are you having fun?" Blaine asked.  
"I guess," Kurt admitted reluctantly, mostly he just loved that he was with Blaine. He spun around on his seat as Blaine groaned looking behind him. Kurt groaned when he saw who was heading towards them.  
"Hey ladies!" Sebastian shouted.  
"What is he doing here?" Kurt asked Blaine.  
"I have no idea."  
"Hey Blaine, so are we going to race around together like old times?" Sebastian assumed.  
"There were no ‘old times’ Sebastian if you don’t mind I'm here with Kurt."  
"Oh? Like a date, oh no wait you go on dates with people who are actually worthy of you, this must be a pity party for the unlovable."  
"Do you mind, you're polluting our personal space," Kurt snapped.  
"What? Blaine invited me here. Meet me at the roller rink; Saturday at 11am, I miss you he told me.  
"What the fuck are you talking about Sebastian?" Blaine shouted. Kurt sat stunned. That voice of doubt was there again. He knew Sebastian was probably lying.  
"When?" Kurt asked looking at Sebastian.  
"What? Kurt? You don't actually believe him do you?" Blaine asked looking more shocked and hurt than angry.  
"When did he tell you?" he asked Sebastian trying to keep calm.  
"Last night when he called me up and we had phone sex,"  
"Oh my god," Blaine whispered to himself covering his face with his hands. Kurt couldn't help but look at Blaine accusingly desperately trying to fight back the tears that were burning in his eyes.  
"Kurt he's lying!" Blaine cried.  
"Am I?" Sebastian questioned showing Kurt his phone. Under incoming calls it had listed Blaine. According to Sebastian's phone Blaine had called him a little after 11pm.  
"I'm going? I can't believe you would do this to me?" he screamed at Blaine as he struggled to untie his roller-skates.  
"I didn't do anything Kurt, he's lying why can't you see he just wants me to be with him, I don't love him I love you!"  
"So why did you call him?"  
"I called him to tell him to back off because he was texting me all night! Check my phone if you don't believe me," Blaine yelled back at Kurt as he held out his phone for him to check. Kurt pulled the phone from Blaine's hand. He flicked to the messages and seen two messages from Sebastian. Both were extremely suggestive and straight after the second message Blaine had called Sebastian. Kurt shook his head in disgust.  
"Stay away from me both of you, you deserve each other." he spat at Blaine. He stormed away from them as fast as his could slamming into someone as he headed for the door.  
"Hey watch it!" the person said.  
Kurt almost groaned aloud as he looked up realising it was Karofsky who he'd collided with.  
"I'm sorry, look just leave me alone please?" Kurt begged already feeling as defeated as he could.  
"Kurt are you ok? You look upset."  
"I'll be fine, what are you doing here anyways?"  
"I'm on a date, I met this guy last night at scandals, he's cool about me not being out yet either, said he's happy to keep things on the quiet side you know,"  
"Wait does this mean I'm not getting pushed into anymore lockers?"  
"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through Kurt. I was an asshole and I don't know if we can ever be friends but I won't give you any more crap, I'll make sure Azimio doesn't either,"  
"Thanks, what's this guy's name anyway?"  
"Sebastian, he's hot Kurt. He's a great kisser too."  
"Be careful with him," Kurt warned, "I heard he can be dangerous with the people he gets involved with, the only person he cares about is himself."  
\----------------------  
"I don't fucking believe you! Just when I think you've hit an all-time low you go and do something even lower. You know I only phoned you to tell you to leave me alone!"  
"Blaine, I want you to give me a second chance, can’t you see Kurt is in the way of that? I meant what I said in that letter. I really want you to let me make it up to you." Sebastian said stroking a hand over Blaine's cheek. Blaine smacked it away. He stood about as close to Sebastian as he dared to stand.  
"Don't you fucking dare touch me, don't you dare." Blaine said finally, feeling as though he was losing all control over his temper. Sebastian pulled him in and grinded his hips against Blaine's. Blaine pushed Sebastian away from him so hard that Sebastian ended up falling over. He half walked half ran towards the door after Kurt. He needed to make this right.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt stood outside of the roller rink; kicking himself as he remembered Blaine had driven them both here. He was just debating how long it would take him to walk home when he heard Blaine shouting him.  
"Kurt, let's talk about this." he pleaded heading towards Kurt.  
"What is there to talk about Blaine? I can't stand it every time he does something like that I feel like I'm not good enough for you. The fact you called him last night too just makes me think that it really is him you want to be with."  
"How many times do I have to tell you Kurt? I don't love Sebastian. I don't even like him! I love you. I want to be with you."  
"I want to be with you too but every time we do something together Sebastian is there! How the hell do you explain that phone call? He had proof Blaine. PROOF!" Kurt screamed back at him.  
"I called him to tell him to leave us alone!" Blaine yelled back at Kurt. "I just wanted to get the message through to him that I wasn't interested."  
"Well that clearly didn't work did it?"  
"It's not my fault Sebastian turned up here today."  
"Then whose fault is it Blaine, he said you told him where to meet us when you phoned him last night."  
"I said we were happy together that we were going on a date and he needed to move on and forget me. He managed to get it out of me that we were coming here."  
"Managed to get it out of you how?"  
"He asked and it caught me off guard and I told him. We never came here though. I wouldn't bring you to a place I'd been with him." Blaine tried to defend himself, trying to help Kurt to see reason.  
"You told him? Oh wow, this is a mess. I’m a mess… look at me!” Kurt shouted his resolve crumbling.   
“Kurt you do believe me don’t you?” Blaine asked cautiously.  
“I want to, in my head I know, I’ve seen what Sebastian is like but in my heart I’m scared because I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You won’t lose me Kurt. I swear you won’t.” He pushed his hands into his coat pockets feeling his hand against the envelope of Sebastian’s letter. The one he’d put off talking to him about. He pulled it out of his pocket handing it to Kurt.  
“Maybe seeing this might help.”   
Kurt took the letter his expression clearly shocked as he read Sebastian’s words. His intentions and motives hidden between the lines. He looked up as he finished reading. He didn’t know why but he half expected that Blaine would have walked away, he jumped in surprise as he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder. Blaine turned Kurt towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt held on to Blaine as if his life depended on it.  
"I'm sorry," he cried through his sobs.  
"Sssshh, don't apologise Kurt. I wish I'd never laid eyes on Sebastian."  
"If you hadn't though you wouldn't have had the courage to come out and I'd still be in my room dreaming of us being together."  
"You did that too?" Blaine teased gently.  
"Yeah," Kurt said blushing.  
"Kurt?" Blaine started pushing Kurt away just enough to be able to look into his eyes. "I want to kiss you, you don't need to kiss me back but I want to kiss you," he warned softly as he wiped Kurt's tears away. Kurt gulped. He didn't want to embarrass himself with a repeat of last time. It came fast, warm soft lips gently brushed over his own. He felt like he would explode but he wanted more. He pushed back onto Blaine's lips. Blaine gasped as their lips brushed together. Blaine broke the kiss off scared he wouldn't be able to stop if they went further.  
"Come on, we can go back to mine," Blaine said. "we can talk some more or just watch tv." he reassured Kurt who had lost all the colour from his face.  
As they were driving back to Blaine's house Our Time Is Now came on the radio, they both started singing it as they had done in the auditorium.  
"I love singing with you," Blaine admitted with a smile as Kurt shouted out.  
"Blaine look out!" he shouted as the car headed towards them as Blaine had lapsed in his concentration.  
"Shit, sorry Kurt, are you ok?" he asked as he swerved the car. He pulled into the nearest layby as Kurt was laughing hysterically.  
"Kurt?" Blaine questioned as Kurt tried to catch his breath.  
"I'm sorry Blaine, if I didn't laugh I would have cried." Kurt said with a half smile.  
Blaine looked at him, he was angry Kurt was laughing but soon he was laughing himself. He felt so relieved they hadn't hit that car and that Kurt was unharmed. He shook the images of his nightmare from the previous night away. Kurt was safe. Blaine made a promise to himself that he would always keep Kurt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for attempted suicide, homophobic language, and bullying.

When Karofsky arrived home it was late. His little brothers were in bed and fast asleep. His mother and father were cuddled up watching a black and white movie. Karofsky noticed the familiar shape of the beer bottle in his dad's hand. He wasn't the kind of man who got drunk and then beat his wife and kids, Karofsky supposed it was because he had a lot of stress in his job as manager of the real estate firm he worked for. They'd often sacrificed things so his dad had enough money to buy in his beer. Karofsky didn't know how he hadn't been fired yet. He didn't have a lot of respect for his dad but that was because his dad had never shown a lot of interest in him, he was always too busy to go to his big football games. He hadn't even made an effort when the Titans had made it to the national school championships last season.

Karofsky headed up to his own room, tears had started to fall down his face. He didn't know why life had to be so hard for him. He was upset that things weren't straight forward and simple, he had to deal with all these feelings that he had that he'd been brought up to believe weren't natural. He’d let himself enjoy his date with Sebastian right up until he’d asked him about coming out. Then panic had set in and he and Sebastian had fought, he felt the emotional strain of having to pretend he was something he isn’t and wished it could be different.

As he flicked on his computer, the messages started to pop up. People on his instant messenger, on his emails, on Facebook. He sat staring at his screen in horror. How did they know? Had someone seen him? The messages were so hateful he sat and cried as he read them. He saw an email from his best friend Azimio come into his inbox. This sent him over the edge, it was the final straw. He felt all his resolve crumble as he read the email. 

'What the hell dude, yo I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me you were a fag, what if I've caught the gay from you? You need to stay away from me. I think you should quit football too, no one wants a faggot in the locker room, it's not safe getting changed in front of something like you'.

He felt something inside him break in those moments. People knew he was gay, he wasn't strong enough for this, he couldn't undo this. It was over his life as he knew it was over. His parents would hate him. He couldn’t live when he knew he was disappointing to so many people. He pulled out his suit from the wardrobe and started to change. Throwing the belt over the rail in his closet he fastened the other end around his neck. It would soon be over. He reassured himself as the tears blurred his vision. The last thing he heard before it all went black was "Dear God no!" he thought it sounded like his dad.

\---------

Blaine's phone buzzed beside his bed as he stepped back into his room having been in the shower. He looked down and saw Kurt was calling him.

"Where have you been I've been trying to call you for the past half hour?" he stressed.

"I took a shower, why? What's wrong what's Sebastian done now?" Blaine asked thinking Kurt had gotten another text or call from him.

"Well from what I can gather he outed Karofsky but Karofsky is in the hospital Blaine, he tried to kill himself," Kurt explained as Blaine gasped.

"Give me ten minutes, I'll meet you at the hospital," Blaine answered before cutting off the call. Kurt took one final look at Karofsky's Facebook wall there was so much hate, he wished he had the power to just delete it all. Kurt knew that he wouldn't settle unless he tried to help Karofsky and he knew Blaine's reaction had meant he was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Kurt isn't it?" Karofsky's dad asked, remembering his face from the numerous times he'd had to go up to see Principal Figgins about his son bullying him.

"Yeah, this is my friend Blaine," Kurt said choosing not to use the word boyfriend at such a sensitive and difficult time for Karofsky's dad.

"What are you doing here? My son made your life a living hell,"

"I think I know why David try to kill himself Mr Karofsky," Kurt stated.

"Well he's awake in there, see if you can get more sense out of him than me or his mother could." Karofsky's dad said warmly.

"Hey," Kurt said peeking his head round the door. "Is it ok if we come in, I have Blaine with me." Karofsky nodded, Kurt wondered from the bruising around his throat if it was  
painful for him to talk. He sat in the chair by the side of the bed as Blaine stood behind him. 

"What happened?" he blurted to save any awkward silences there might have been.

"I just couldn't take it all the hate, it was awful Kurt, I turned on my computer and even Azimio was hating on me. Someone must have seen me with Sebastian at the roller rink. All I knew was I couldn't tell my parents, I didn't want to go back to school. I just wanted to make it stop hurting." Karofsky finished breaking down. Kurt took hold of Karofsky's hand.

"We're going to get you through this Dave, it's going to be hell at first but I promise you it gets so much better, but me and Blaine we're both here for you anytime day or night,"

"You don't have to do this Kurt, I bullied you for months, God I was such a jerk to you.

”Yeah you were but you were hurting too.” He answered with a smile.

“Kurt answer me something, did I ever make you feel like this?"

"Look I want to help you because as much as you bullied me I see someone who is confused and needs another person who has already been there to help guide him through this tough part in his life," Kurt explained. "To answer your question as well, yes I did think about suicide, but I couldn't have left my dad on his own, plus I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of winning." Karofsky smiled at Kurt's stubbornness.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." 

"Stop apologising," Kurt soothed.

"Dave," Blaine started, "Do you know why you got all those hate messages?" Karofsky looked at Blaine, from the confused expression on his face he guessed not. "Jeez I don't know how to say this," He took a deep breath and just blurted it out, preparing himself for the worst possible reaction," I checked back through all the hate on your facebook page. Sebastian was the one who outed you."

"What? But he said he was cool with me not being out, he... Oh fuck… I panicked when he asked me about coming out and I.." Karofsky trailed off remembering the conversation before he had stormed out of Sebastian's house. He must have outed Karofsky in revenge for Karofsky walking out on him.

"What?" Kurt asked gently.

"He wanted me to tell, we argued at his house because I was too scared to come out, we fought and I left," Karofsky explained.

"It's normal to be scared, maybe not for me because I've always known and I’ve never hidden it but Blaine told me he was scared,"

"It’s true," Blaine started as Karofsky listened intently. I was terrified, I'm on the boxing team and I don't fit into what you might think of as a gay stereotype. What I came to realise, with Kurt's help was that it's ok to be different, it's ok because out there in the big wide world people love you for what makes you different. In the end, what makes you different makes you strong," he finished noticing Karofsky was crying again. Kurt who had placed his hand on top of Karofsky's once more let go as his dad entered the room.

"We're just leaving," Blaine said quickly.

"Will you come again?" Karofsky asked trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Sure," Kurt said as he hugged Karofsky carefully, "Talk to your dad, he's worried about you, remember we are here if you need us." he whispered before they left the room.

Kurt watched as Karofsky motioned for his dad to sit down beside the bed, he knew he was lucky to have his dad be as understanding as he was and that not everyone was so understanding but he couldn't help but feel bad for Karofsky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for violence and mention of bullying and attempted suicide.

"Blaine, wait up!" Kurt shouted as he tried to keep up with Blaine as he stormed towards his car. "Talk to me please?" Kurt begged. He had seen something snap inside Blaine when he realised Sebastian had outed Karofsky.

"He's not getting away with it! Not this time!" Blaine shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Kurt said spinning Blaine round to face him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" he replied walking away again Kurt was horrified and was jogging now to keep up with Blaine.

"Blaine he's not worth getting into trouble for, he doesn't understand violence, he will only use it against you,"

"What? Kurt I'm not going to hit him, he needs to hear a few home truths, he can't use people like pawns in his little games! I’m sick of him hurting people just to get my attention. Well now he’s got it and I’m not putting up with his crap anymore Kurt.”

"Blaine, people like him will never change, he enjoys this, can't you see going round there will just give him what he wants!" Kurt said raising is voice unintentionally.

"Great, now you're annoyed, this is serious Kurt, Karofsky could have died, I don't like the guy for what he's put you through but what Sebastian did to him is so wrong. Someone needs to tell him that too."

"Fine, whatever, I just think you're giving Sebastian what he wants. I'm going home."

"You're not coming with me?" Blaine asked shocked.

"What so we can argue in front of Sebastian and please him even more, I don't think so Blaine," Kurt said finally before heading towards his own car. Blaine stood watching him as he walked away. He couldn't let this rest he needed to speak to Sebastian.

"Wow, you're a sight for sore eyes, finally give up on your pity party for the ladyboy did we? I knew you'd come back'" Sebastian said as he opened the door. It took every ounce of strength Blaine had not to hit Sebastian then and there.

"No, Kurt and I are finally together despite the stunt you tried to pull at the roller rink." Blaine said flatly pushing his way past Sebastian. "I came to talk to you about Karofsky."

"Not jealous are we?" Sebastian teased moving closer to Blaine who backed off towards the door which was now closed.

"Not in the slightest, you know he's struggling to come to terms with being gay."

"Really?" he replied arrogantly.

"Don't try to act like you don't know, you outed him! You fucking asshole you outed him just for your own entertainment! He tried to kill himself." Blaine shouted. Sebastian   
smirked his arrogant smirk and grabbed Blaine almost throwing him up against the door. He had his hand around Blaine's throat as he thrust up against him.

"Don't fight what your heart wants," he said more softly as he leaned in to kiss Blaine. His lips caressed softly over Blaine's, more softly than when they'd had drunken sex. Blaine struggled under Sebastian's grasp but failed to get enough strength to push him away.

"Come on Blaine, kiss me back, I know you want to, Kurt won't find out come on,"

"No, Sebastian get the fuck off me right now," Blaine shouted as Sebastian sucked on that sensitive pulse point on Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't believe he remembered about it, he was still trying to seduce Blaine. Blaine felt dirty and disgusted with himself. Hadn't Kurt tried to warn him? Is this what Sebastian intended all along? To lure Blaine to his house in an angry out of control mess so he could seduce him into sleeping with him. Sebastian was grinding against Blaine's crotch. Blaine could feel himself getting hard and willed his body to stop responding to Sebastian who still had his hand wrapped around Blaine's throat. 

"Why did you write that letter?" Blaine asked his voice croaking as Sebastian’s grip had tightened before he’d let go completely. 

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“No. No Sebastian it isn’t obvious because you said you wanted to change and yet here you are outing people for fun and not even seeing what you did wrong instead here you are pinning me against a door trying to seduce me into sleeping with you?” 

“Is it working?”

“What the hell? NO! It isn’t! Sebastian. I despise you. I am in love with Kurt! You say you want me to help you change and be a better person, I don’t believe you not for a second and as for our drunken sex that was the biggest mistake of my life and I feel sick just thinking about it!” Blaine screamed trying desperately not to cry. 

“You keep telling yourself that Blaine, you think I outed Karofsky for fun? I was trying to help him, I figured if he came out he wouldn’t bully Kurt and you wouldn’t feel the need to protect him and we could be together.”

Blaine laughed and Sebastian pushed him back pressing against him again. Blaine was quicker this time. He punched Sebastian across the face sending him sprawling across the   
floor. 

"Don't you ever fucking come near me or any of my friends again! That includes Karofsky too, Kurt wants to help him through the whole being out of the closet thing which I fully support him with, because I love him. I fucking hate you Sebastian!"

"You want me Blaine I know you do. I can tell! You just need to stop fighting it!" Sebastian shouted as Blaine headed out of the door. Blaine felt the sting of the tears in his eyes he couldn't believe what had just happened, he knew he would have to tell Kurt, he knew Sebastian would probably use it against him. He was so angry with himself, he headed off to his thinking spot in the park needing just a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

"Hello?" Kurt said answering his phone to the unknown number incase it was Blaine. He heard moaning on the other end of the line and then his world fell apart. That was Blaine’s voice moaning Sebastian’s name. He knew Blaine had gone round there. He didn’t trust Sebastian but he had trusted Blaine. Kurt took a deep breath as tears fell down his face. He had to call Blaine and hear what he had to say. He clicked on Blaine’s name his heart almost breaking again as he saw the picture of them together. Blaine’s phone rang straight to voicemail as Kurt broke down in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine, hey come on little brother, wake up!" Cooper shouted from the other side of the door. It was 6am on Monday morning and Blaine had completely forgotten his brother would be home for a couple of days during a gap in the filming of the TV show he was now a season regular on.

"I'm already awake," he half slurred trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. Blaine still felt so disgusted at himself he wanted to talk Kurt, he needed him to comfort him right now. Kurt had tried calling and texting and Blaine had sat looking at his phone most of the day yesterday but he had no idea how to tell Kurt what had happened. He presumed Kurt would still mad at him for going to confront Sebastian and if Kurt was still mad about that how could Blaine even begin to tell him what Sebastian had done to him, all he'd get in response is an I told you so.

"Well hurry up and get ready I've missed my little brother; I'll see you downstairs,"

"Ok," Blaine called. He felt the familiar burn of the tears behind his eyes and buried his face in his pillow again. He hadn't slept much he didn't think. He could hardly believe he had to go to school.

Cooper had driven him into school insisting they have a heart to heart on the way because as Cooper put it, "you look like shit Blaine," the truth was he was worried about his   
brother.

"Whoever this guy is better be worth it," he stated.

"He is Coop, trust me he is I'm just an idiot," Blaine said his voice trailing off so he could focus on not crying again.

"Ok that's it, spill, now! You're not getting out of this car until you do," Cooper said pressing the button that locked all the doors. Blaine groaned.

"I messed up Coop, I messed up big time,"

"Unless you broke the law I'm pretty sure it isn't the end if the world, now come on, what's going on?"  
Blaine sat in the car letting the tears fall down his face as he told his brother everything from how Sebastian got him drunk before they had sex right up until how Sebastian was trying to seduce him last night. "

"So you and Kurt are together and this Sebastian kid is jealous? Well Kurt trusts you now doesn't he?"

"Yes, but Sebastian is… Coop, you don't know what he's capable of."

"Go in there find Kurt and talk to him, tell him why you didn’t answer his calls and texts and talk to him, you have to tell him not to take this Sebastian guy seriously." Cooper advised as he unlocked the doors. "Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"If he doesn't believe you and he can't see what an amazing thing he could lose because of some psycho then he's the idiot," Cooper said with a wink and a smile. Blaine leaned over to hug his brother.

"Thanks Coop, I'm glad you're home even if it is only a couple of days,"

Blaine got out of the car and headed into school grateful that Cooper had made him talk about what was going on.

\------------------

"Kurt, hey?" Blaine said as he approached Kurt's locker.

“Hey,” Kurt said turning to Blaine who could see Kurt too had been crying.

“I need to talk to you,”

“Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do but not here in the hallway, come on the auditorium's free until second period." Kurt said flatly. Blaine could tell Kurt was mad with him but Cooper was right, he had to talk to Kurt and tell him what happened at Sebastian’s house. 

As they headed to the auditorium Kurt watched Blaine. He looked defeated like his heart had broken; Kurt wondered if that's how he looked. He’d already began questioning the phone call and how much truth was in it. He would hear Blaine’s explanation, he hoped he was right to think it would put him at ease. 

"Why didn't you answer my calls? I text you as well."

"I wanted to talk to you Kurt I just didn’t know how to even begin to explain,” Blaine spoke trying to keep it together. Kurt was worried, he’d never seen Blaine so upset before. 

"What happened at Sebastian's house?"

"He tried to... Oh god Kurt it was awful," Blaine started as he burst into tears again. Kurt stood just looking at him confused. He wanted to warp his arms around him and tell him it was going to be ok but he needed to hear this and so he listened as Blaine let everything spill out as he cried. "I was so pissed at Sebastian I didn't want to shout at him on the street so I just pushed past him into his house and I thought I was in control but I wasn't, he grabbed me by the throat and he kissed me, he tried to convince me to have sex with him. I felt so dirty because he was grinding against me and it was making me hard and I just wanted to get out of there. I asked him why he wrote the letter and he just kept saying how he knows we should be together. I shouted at him and then I hit him and left. I needed you so much. I just wanted you to make all the pain go away but I didn’t know how to tell you without you being mad at me or saying I told you so." Blaine finished falling into Kurt's arms.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt choked out. He felt so guilty. Once he'd heard Blaine explain he knew the phone call had all been part of Sebastian's games. He should have trusted Blaine and he felt bad that he’d allowed doubt to creep into his mind. He should have known something was wrong when Blaine didn’t reply to him.

"You don't need to be sorry you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did Blaine. I doubted you. Last night I got a phone call I think Sebastian made it, it must have been a recording he made when you… well when he.. yeah.” Kurt trailed off shaking the mental image away. I feel stupid for over-reacting and thinking the worst I should have come round to your house when you didn’t answer my calls or texts," Kurt said as a few tears escaped before he caught control of himself again.

"I get it Kurt I really do, I just... I was really scared last night, I honestly think Sebastian is capable of anything, let's stay clear of him ok?"

"Gladly," Kurt said smiling warmly at Blaine as Blaine hugged him tightly. As they released each other Blaine leaned in towards Kurt desperately wanting to feel Kurt's lips on his own. "Kiss me?" he whispered. Kurt felt his breath catch in his chest, that ability Blaine had to take his breath away was incredible. Kurt pressed his lips down onto Blaine's gently. Blaine moaned lightly at Kurt's touch, his tongue slid over Blaine's bottom lip as they fought to deepen the kiss, each one trying to prove their love for the other. By the time they pulled away they were both breathless.

"Sorry," Kurt said noticing the bulge in Blaine's pants.

"Stop apologising, I'll be fine Kurt," they sat together at the back of the stage in the auditorium and just held each other until the bell rang for second period. Mercedes was waiting for Kurt by his locker.

“Mercedes! I’m so sorry I forgot we were going to study. I was talking to Blaine about Sebastian. He almost came between us again but we’ve promised we won't let him anymore." Kurt stated.

"Won't let me what?" a voice came from behind Kurt.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine growled Kurt moving infront of him protectively. 

"I'm McKinley high's newest student. Got my audition for glee club later. We are going to be seeing so much of each other Blaine it's going to be epic," he gave Blaine his best seductive look before stalking off down the corridor.

"We have to go to Mr Schue, now. He cannot join Glee club," Kurt said flatly as Blaine just stood there in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Mr Schue was sat in his office when Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes came bursting through the door.

"You can't let him join!" Kurt blurted before launching into how Sebastian had harassed Blaine and Kurt and how he'd outed Karofsky and caused the bullying that had made Karofsky attempt to take his life. Mr Schue sat in shock.

"Does Principal Figgins know about this?" was all he asked flatly.

"No we saw him and well he said he was auditioning and we came straight to you," Kurt explained.

"Come on, Kurt, Blaine, we are going to see the Principal."

As they arrived in Figgins office Sue was in there complaining about her Cheerios budget again.

"Sorry, to interrupt this is quite important, we have an issue with a student," Mr Schue explained.

"With porcelain and young Burt Reynolds? They didn't strike me as the rule breaking type? What did they do?" Sue commentated.

"They aren't the issue here Sue, it's a new student, Sebastian Smythe,"

"Never heard of him," Sue sneered.

"Sue, please let William speak!" Figgins said before signalling to Will to continue.

Mr Schue continued to explain what Kurt and Blaine had told him and helping to fill any gaps in the story of events.

"I'll get this passed to the school board, he'll likely be expelled. I'm suspending him immediately." Figgins explained. Sue simply nodded in agreement. Kurt and Blaine sighed with relief and headed back to their class.

"Hey lady gays," Sebastian called to them as he ran past them going down the stairs as they were going up. He ran past so fast he bumped into Kurt and sent him flying backwards. Blaine reached to catch Kurt but caught only air. Sebastian stared in horror as Kurt lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine flashed past him to see if Kurt was alright.

"You asshole!" Blaine shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he turned back to Kurt scooping him up in his arms to carry him to the nurse's room, ignoring Kurt's protests that he could walk himself.

"Blaine wait, it was an accident I wasn't looking where I was going properly, I didn't mean to... Is he going to be ok? Blaine!" Sebastian yelled chasing after him.

"I don't know, if you'd stop shouting I can get him to the nurse and find out,"

"Let me come with you, please? I just want to be sure he's ok."

"Blaine just let him come before I break your arms or something." Kurt groaned worrying that he was too heavy to be carried.

"Kurt just for the record, I have lifted weights heavier than you. Ok you can come but only because we need to get Kurt to the nurse quickly." Blaine sneered at Sebastian. He tried never to hate people, to always see the best in them but Sebastian he was sure had no best to give.

The nurse looked Kurt over and was satisfied that he was going to be ok, by some miracle he hadn't hit his head but had some cuts and bruises over the rest of his body. Sebastian kept apologising to the point Blaine felt like this might be the first time in his whole life he actually meant what he was saying.

"Blaine?" Kurt started. "Can you leave me and Sebastian alone for a moment please?"

"Why?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"I want to talk to him, alone."

"Ok," Blaine said looking worried as he turned and headed out of the door.

"Kurt look, don't get me kicked out of school over this please? I beg of you. My dad will kick my ass into next year.

"Hang on a minute what? Isn't your dad supposed to be rich he could probably bribe you into any school you wanted." Kurt said confused.

"This is meant to be a punishment, I got kicked out of my last school, my Dad said if I do once more he'll send me to one of those correctional boarding school type places. I wouldn't last a day in there Kurt. Please,"

"Ok, you said it was an accident, so this once I'll take your word for it. I have something I want to ask you though."

"What?"

"Why did you call me trying to make me think Blaine was sleeping with you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian said his arrogance automatically taking over again. He wasn't used to showing his true self. The boy underneath who was really scared of his dad because he knew his dad hated having a gay son. The boy who didn't dare to let anyone get too close in case they hurt him. The boy who deep down wanted the romance of a relationship, wanted to hold hands walking down the street, to whisper I love you in someone's ear as he came instead of feeling like the person underneath him was just a piece of meat he'd used to feel good about himself. "I'm jealous, of you, of what you and Blaine have. I wanted that to be me, I thought if I could drive you away Blaine would come running into my arms and instead he just chased after you."

Kurt was sitting up on the bed with his eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I even had to get Blaine drunk so he'd have sex with me. I'm not proud of the things I've done Kurt." Sebastian finished trying to hide the fact his voice was breaking. He quickly wiped a tear from his eye.

"What about Dave?" he asked demanding more explaining from Sebastian. Kurt felt badly for the tall vulnerable boy in front of him but Sebastian had caused so much pain, Kurt   
knew it couldn't just be brushed away like nothing had happened.

"I had no idea that's what he would do I was simply trying to help him. I know how stupid it was now. I really like him and I've gone and messed all that up too. I just screw things up and then they get too screwed up to be put right and... I just don't know what to do Kurt. When I saw what had happened to you it was like someone flipped a switch in my head. I don't want to feel like this anymore Kurt. I don't want people to think I'm an asshole because it's all just an act. It's always been a fucking act." he poured out laying it all out for Kurt to see the real him behind all the masks he wore. The tears were falling down Sebastian's face; he hadn't even bothered to wipe them away again. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sebastian you need to come with me." Mr Schue said.

He looked at Kurt in horror begging, pleading with his eyes for Kurt to help him out.

"Mr Schue, wait a minute." Kurt said jumping off the bed. "Can we all talk to you for a second I have an idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt, a very confused Mr Schue , a surprised Blaine and an even more shocked Sebastian were sitting in Mr Schue's office. Kurt had explained very briefly that Sebastian had told him he was ready to turn over a new leaf, and that he thought they should help him. Blaine asked Sebastian if this was why he’d written the letter to him and Sebastian nodded.   
Kurt continued and explained that if Sebastian could make things right with Karofsky and not harass him and Blaine that perhaps they could give him a trial period to see how he does. Sebastian was relieved Kurt had held back everything but the basics of what he'd told him. Mr Schue explained the plan to Figgins who was holding him responsible for Sebastian who now had to check in with Mr Schue daily.

Sebastian had visited Karofsky in the hospital with Kurt. Kurt had explained to Karofsky what Sebastian had told him again leaving out any irrelevant parts. He decided Sebastian could tell him those parts later if he wanted. He had never seen Sebastian so open before as he was standing talking to Karofsky. He'd refused to sit down at first but Dave had pretty much begged and Sebastian had no choice but to oblige if he wanted this to work which he did.

\-------

Blaine had barely driven from the school car park when Kurt suddenly asked what was wrong. He didn’t know how to put it into words. He wanted to help Sebastian but at the same time something felt off about the whole thing. 

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied as casually as possible.

"I asked what's wrong, something is, you haven’t said two words to me since we left Mr Schue’s office. Whatever it is please talk to me." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine almost laughed, here they were back and forth constantly seemingly taking it in turns almost at being mad with each other. The reason always boiled down to the same thing, Sebastian Smythe. "It’s my fault?"

"What is?"

"Sebastian. He wrote that letter and I just ignored it like it was all part of his grand plan to split us up and get me to be with him. What if he was serious about wanting to change even then. I could’ve stopped him outing Karofsky and he wouldn’t have tried to…" Blaine trailed off he was annoyed at himself. 

"You weren’t to know that Blaine. We still don’t know that but the kind of people we are if anyone can help him we can. We have to give him a chance to prove he’s serious.”

"I know. I know but something feels wrong and I’m still not sure he didn’t knock you down those stairs on purpose."

"It was an accident Blaine. I saw the look on his face as I fell he looked horrified."

"You know how manipulative he can be he's getting inside our heads Kurt and we’re letting him. I'm scared that... that he's not serious and he’s going to split us up." Blaine confessed.

"Wow, I never thought this would happen, ok... I..."

"What do you mean?"

"For months now you've been the one convincing me not to let Sebastian come between us, you've had to prove your innocence with the stunts he's pulled and win my trust and all   
the time you’ve trusted me completely in everything and now Sebastian says he wants to put things right. We agree to help him and now that doubt is creeping in you think he’s going to split us up? He won’t Blaine because we won’t let him."

"What am I supposed to think? He got me drunk, seduced me and tried to drive away the one person I love. Then wrote a letter to me and has been trying to convince me since then that we’re so good for each other. They make movies about that shit Kurt it usually ends up with the psycho killing the person they supposedly love to set them free. So I’m sorry if my doubts bother you"

"Blaine I don't want us to fight. I have my doubts too but you said yourself in the auditorium earlier we won't let Sebastian come between us anymore, why shouldn't we help him."

They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Kurt glanced at Blaine who occasionally glanced back at Kurt, both of them turning away awkwardly if they happened to catch each other's eye.

\------------------

All of that had been 3 weeks ago. Sebastian had one week left on his "trial" period after that the threat of suspension would be lifted and Sebastian could breathe easy. He and Karofsky had decided to make a go of things which had resulted in them being taunted and at first it was hard for Karofsky to take. However he had the support of the Glee Club who had forgiven him for what he had done to Kurt, mostly because Kurt had demanded it of them. Sebastian had also been accepted because as Mr Schue explained, Sebastian was trying to put right the awful things he had done. They were sitting in Glee rehearsal at the moment. Sebastian was late, Kurt was worried, he knew Sebastian wouldn't screw things up, not when he had come so far through proving himself. That was when they heard it. The slam of a locker and raised voices. In particular Sebastian's raised voice followed by Azimio. Mr Schue headed out to see what was going on he had been flanked by Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Mr Schue asked as Azimio stepped away from him after having thrown him up against the lockers.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Yeah well this nothing could be what gets you suspended, get in here," he said pointing to the choir room.

"Suspended wait he attacked me!" Sebastian shouted trying not to make the situation worse for himself.

"No I didn't you were on your way to gay club when you pushed me?" Azimio stated.

Mr Schue looked disappointed, he was just about to ask Sebastian if this was true when he was shocked at what he heard.

"He wouldn't do that." Sam spoke out. "Azimio is always on his case about being gay, Karofsky’s too."

"Guys I get that you're looking out for each other but Principal Figgins has to hear about this,"

"Mr Schuster, please I can't get suspended, I was only defending myself." Sebastian exlained more calmly praying that he wasn't about to get kicked out of school and sent to a   
correctional boarding school.

"I know I want you to make an official complaint of homophobic bullying, it's time someone made a stand against it in this school." Mr Schue said with a smile at Sebastian.


	15. Chapter 15

"Blaine come on, it's been a whole month. He must be a pretty good actor if he can put this act on for a whole month!"

"He is manipulative and a borderline psycho Kurt, you've seen what he's capable of! I’m scared Kurt! It’s as if something awful is coming and we can’t even see it because we are supposed to just forget what he’s done and trust him!" he shouted back. This was how it was between them now. Almost anytime they were alone together they fought about Sebastian. Had he changed or not? Kurt believed he had. Blaine on the other hand was torn, he wanted to believe Sebastian had changed but there was always the fear he hadn’t.

"I know but it’s different now! He has Dave, he has glee club. He’s not alone anymore."

"But that asshole side to him is still in there and it could come back at any moment and that terrifies me Kurt! It really fucking terrifies me because I can't lose you, not ever." Blaine said his voice straining as he almost started to cry.

"You won't lose me Blaine, I promise you won't." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's arm but he pulled it away.

"Until Sebastian starts playing his little games again," Blaine half mumbled.

"He's changed Blaine. Just give him a chance, trust in him a little."

"I did trust him, he hurt me, he hurt us and you time and time again and someone almost died, they tried to kill themselves because of him. It's not as if he just called someone a mean name Kurt, he's a fucking psycho, people like that don’t just flip a switch and change!"

"Why can't you just let go of the past and start a fresh?"

"What?"

"Wipe the slate clean, start over, that's what I did with him? I trust him yes but not completely. I still feel on my guard around him. "

"It's not that easy Kurt. You know it isn't." Blaine said flatly.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his hand. "I have to go, I'll call you later, and I'm sorry Blaine I don't want us to fight all the time like this."

"Me either Kurt but he scares me,"

"I know, see you later," Kurt said before picking up his bag and heading out of Blaine's room and to his car.

"Love you Kurt," Blaine whispered to the empty room. He grabbed his bag with his gym things in and headed for the gym his dad had installed in the basement, he would feel better after a workout. Imagining Sebastian's face on a punching bag wouldn't get him into trouble.

Kurt drove home the tears falling freely down his face blurring his vision slightly. It happened just as he was about to pull into his street a car coming from the left hand side ploughed into him sending his own car spiralling. As the car crunched up into the tree Kurt could only think of one thing. When he'd left Blaine's house he hadn't told him he loved him. This was the thought on his mind as everything faded to black.

\--------------

 

Burt sat at the table the takeout still in the cartons he'd brought them home in. Carole rubbed his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"He's late, he's never late Carole. I'm trying his cellphone again,"

They froze as just before Burt pressed the call button there was a knock at the door. Finn came running down the stairs. "It's the police." he said.

Carole opened the door and the policemen stepped inside.

"We need to speak to a Mr Hummel," they said.

"Is everything ok?" she asked before shouting for Burt to come into the hallway.

"It's about your son Kurt, there's been an accident,"

"Oh god no, please tell me he's ok?" Burt said clutching onto the wall for support.

"They took him to the hospital sir; we can take you there now if you'll come with us." Burt grabbed his coat as Carole did the same telling Finn to go and pick up Blaine and meet them at the hospital.

"Finn, what the? Is everything ok? It's late." Blaine had asked before Finn explained what was going on. Blaine's mother stood horrified at the news she as hearing.

"You go be with Kurt sweetie, call us and keep us informed," she said supportively. "Don't worry I'll deal with your father, he's working late anyway."

Blaine's jaw was set he tried to be strong for Kurt's sake. It was as they sat in the car before pulling away when Finn put a hand on his shoulder that all Blaine's resolve disappeared. He told Finn about the fight and about Sebastian. Surprisingly to both of them Finn was quite good at advice, he told Blaine that in his position he probably would have done exactly the same and as they rushed through the hospital corridors to the waiting room where Burt and Carole were Finn was doing his best to reassure Blaine everything would be alright.

As he opened the door his eyes already red and puffy from the crying he had done on the way in the car, Burt pulled him into a hug.

"Did they say what happened?" Blaine asked his voice quivering.

"His brakes failed, the lights switched and he couldn't stop, the car hit him and he spun into a tree, they said he was conscious for a while but then he passed out." Carole   
answered as Burt clung onto Blaine still.

"Where is he now?"

"In surgery." she answered flatly.

They sat waiting, how long passed by they didn't know, there were no clocks in the room; Blaine supposed it was because the ticking of a clock in a silent room was enough to drive anyone crazy. Carole was busy making tea when the door opened. They spun round all of them turning their attentions to the doctor who had just entered the room.

"Hi I'm John Silvers, Kurt's Doctor," he said extending his hand to Burt who shook it immediately.

"How's Kurt?" he asked

"We have him stabilised now, it was touch and go and we did almost lose him at one point but he's ok for the moment,"

"Can we see him?" Carole asked.

"Of course you can, his room is down the hall, first on the left. They followed the doctor out of the room and into Kurt's room. Blaine broke down at the sight of Kurt lying in the   
bed so innocent. He couldn't believe he'd almost lost him again. He wished more than anything he could wrap Kurt up in his arms and just apologise for the last four weeks.

"Mr Hummel?" a voice said, as Burt turned he realised it was a police officer. "Can you think of anyone who may want to hurt your son?"

"Why?"

"It appears the car that collided with Kurt's may have deliberately tried to hit him"

"My son is gay, he deals with a lot of crap from a lot of people." he said.

Blaine sat staring at Kurt willing himself to tell the police about Sebastian; he wouldn't have gone this far would he, he felt his blood boiling. He had to get out of this hospital to find out for himself. He had to figure out if Sebastian really had changed. He got up excusing himself and left, leaving Burt talking to the police about the hate messages Kurt had received. That was going to take a while he thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes, I'm still looking mother, I'll call with news as soon as I have some, I can't drive and talk ok? Love you too," Cooper said into his phone which was pinned into its holster and on speakerphone. His mother had called asking yet again if he had found Blaine yet. The police had called round to his house to ask if he was there which of course had panicked his mother. They were interested in the way Blaine had left the hospital room and wondered if there was something he was holding back.

Cooper drove down streets thinking of anywhere Blaine might go. Then he spotted Blaine's car outside a run down old bar called Scandals.

"Wow, Blaine I really hope you're not getting drunk, mother will kill us both," Cooper said to himself. He had wanted to surprise Blaine with his coming home, his show was ahead of its filming schedule which meant he'd been given a week long hiatus. He flashed his I.D at the bouncer who gave him free entry in exchange for his autograph. Cooper was happy to oblige thinking they mustn't get many tv stars in this part of town. Once inside he looked around for Blaine who was standing at the side of the bar with a beer, how the hell had he gotten served with that? Cooper thought to himself. He marched over to Blaine and pulled the beer out of his hand.

"Blaine what the hell?" he shouted above the too loud music.

"I might ask you the same thing," Blaine said in shock before his brother pulled him into a huge hug. Blaine held onto his brother tightly before pushing away remembering the real reason he came here. Sebastian Smythe, and there he was grinding on Karofsky trying to make some other guy jealous.

"Come on let's get you home," Cooper shouted.

"No, not until I've done what I came here to do," Blaine responded as Cooper dragged him into the corridor that led to the toilets.

"What are you talking about Blaine?"

"Kurt's in the hospital because someone ran his car off the road and I just know he's involved somehow,"

"Who?"

"Sebastian," Blaine spat.

"So you came for revenge? Do you think that is going to help anybody?"

"Come on, outside now!" Cooper said assertively. "Don't look at me like that Blaine I'm actually saving your neck here consider this a big brother intervention." he finished warmly.

"Ok," Blaine agreed reluctantly.

As they crossed the dance floor Sebastian spotted him and tried to get him to dance. Blaine pulled away and just glared at Sebastian. Cooper grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back towards the door. Sebastian followed with Karofsky close behind wondering what was going on.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Blaine shouted when they got outside, as Sebastian made another grab for him.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Karofsky asked.

"Blaine, just get in the car, now. I'll pick yours up tomorrow, come on," Cooper urged.

"Kurt's in the hospital hooked up to god knows how many machines, he almost fucking died because of you! I know it's something to do with you and I'm going to prove it, you   
might have Kurt and Dave fooled thinking you've changed but I can see right through it!"

"Wait Kurt's in the hospital? What happened?" Karofsky asked genuinely concerned.

"Some idiot ran him off the road, the doctors said he's stable for now." Blaine answered speaking directly to Karofsky as Sebastian stood in silence.

"Blaine I swear I didn't..." Sebastian trailed off as Cooper was practically forcing Blaine into the car.

"I should have punched that stupid arrogant smirk right off his face," Blaine shouted as they drove back towards their home.

"No you shouldn't that's what he wants! He was goading you right from the off as soon as you mentioned Kurt. You'd only get yourself into more trouble Blaine and I don't know   
Kurt but I doubt he'd want that for you."

Blaine fell apart, tears streaming down his face, sobs racked from his chest, he tried to curl into himself. Cooper pulled into the side of the road as soon as he saw the layby, he simply took of his seatbelt and pulled his little brother into a tight hug. Blaine cried himself dry as Cooper comforted him, whispering soothing words of its ok, and everything's going to be fine in his little brothers ears almost like a mantra. That overwhelming need to fix everything washed over him.

"I should have done something sooner. I should have made Kurt listen to me, I should..." Blaine started to babble.

"You couldn't have changed the outcome of any of this Blaine," Cooper said holding his little brother at arms length so he could look into his eyes as he spoke to him. "Do not blame yourself Blaine. Don't even go there. We're going to talk to the police tell them what you know ok, then we'll go straight over to the hospital." Cooper directed, he knew Blaine needed him right now, but he needed him to be the strong older brother that not only comforts him but makes sure he does the right thing and not the thing that lands him in trouble. Blaine never had been one to sit back and watch someone he loved get hurt. That's how Cooper knew, this Kurt kid whoever he was, had to be pretty awesome to matter to Blaine so much in such a short time as they'd been together.

The rest of the drive home passed in a blur, before he knew it the panic was rising inside him. He knew he had to do this for Kurt's sake but Blaine being Blaine was racked with guilt. He worried that Kurt would be angry for what he was about to tell the police. What if Sebastian hadn't been involved after all. Blaine felt the world spin and he recalled Cooper having to steady him as he got out of the car. He felt like he was going to be sick because of what was going on. The next thing he knew he was sat on a barstool in his kitchen telling two police officers everything from sleeping with Sebastian to Sebastian harassing Blaine and Kurt trying to split them up. When the police officer asked if he thought Sebastian was capable of something like this Blaine had simply said he didn't know because he didn’t, he had been so adamant back at Scandals but seeing the look on Sebastian’s face he’d felt that doubt rising in him. He’d have to hope he was right now, the police would definitely be talking to Sebastian.


	17. Chapter 17

"Blaine, hey," Burt answered as Blaine came through the door followed by Cooper. Introductions were made and Carole suggested Burt goes to get a coffee to have a break for a moment. She smiled at Blaine who mouths a thank you to her for getting him sometime alone with Kurt as Cooper moved to wait outside.

Blaine sat in the seat by Kurt's bed taking Kurt's hand in his own. The tears streamed down Blaine's face as once again he saw how many machines were working trying to keep Kurt alive, that familiar beep, beep, beep that was actually Kurt's heartbeat. It echoed so loudly around the room Blaine could hardly stand it. He was so angry at himself for Kurt's accident. He smoothed his own hand over the back of Kurt's hand as he talked to him.

"God, Kurt I wish you could hear me right now, I hope you can. I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I've been such an idiot. I should have done more to keep you safe, I shouldn't have argued with you. You're here because I wasn't there for you and it kills me. I want you to know I will never leave you again Kurt I swear. You get better and I swear I'm going to be there for you no matter what. I love you Kurt. I love you so much."

Blaine let the tears fall wishing more than anything Kurt could hear him.

\-----------------

It was four days later Kurt was breathing on his own, he had been taken off the ventilator. Doctors still didn't know when he would wake up, Burt refused to go home, it was all Carole could do to get him to eat. Blaine was at the hospital as much as his mother would let him. He had come straight from school today, once again Carole had dragged Burt off to the cafeteria to eat something. Blaine once again sat in the chair by Kurt's bed. He watched him intently looking for any signs he might wake up. As he sat he held Kurt's hand in both of his own, he began to sing. It was a song he'd wanted to sing to Kurt since he first heard it on the radio some weeks ago.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be  
I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see  
Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Every time I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close to me  
And you tell me  
Baby, you're not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through  
I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize  
Baby I'm not alone  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh  
Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
You know our love is all we need  
Our love is all we need to make it through

Blaine took one hand away wiping the tears that had started to fall. He felt a slight squeeze of his other hand.

"Kurt? Kurt? It's me, it's Blaine I'm here, I'm here Kurt just hang on ok," he said half jumping out of the chair.

“B-B-Blaine.” Kurt croaked struggling to speak. Blaine had pressed the buzzer for the nurse who had just come into the room.

"I'm here Kurt, I'm here," Blaine repeated in mantric fashion. He laid kisses over the back of Kurt's hand he had been holding. "I'm not going anywhere," he said through his tears.

\---------------

It had been three weeks since Kurt's accident. The police had arrested a man on grounds of dangerous driving. Blaine had been at Kurt's every day. Things had definitely been better between them. He helped Kurt to catch up with his studying and both of them had forgotten the argument they had the night of Kurt's accident. Blaine couldn’t help the gut feeling he had that Sebastian was behind Kurt's accident somehow and had spent his spare time trying to find some proof. Sebastian though, if he was involved had been very careful. He appeared to show genuine concern for Kurt in front of the others. Blaine didn’t know whether or not he believed him because when he was on his own around Blaine he was as flirty as ever. This had even caused Karofsky to break up with him temporarily. Especially after Karofsky had caught Sebastian trying to seduce Blaine in the locker room.

"Stay the hell away from me you fucking asshole," Blaine had shouted. "It's because of you Kurt was in that crash, just wait, I'll find something to prove it." he'd shouted which made Sebastian so mad he pushed Blaine up against the lockers grinding himself down onto him crashing his lips down hard trying to claim Blaine for his own.

"We both know it's really me you want, it always has been but you like to play games as much as I do. You'll get bored of the lady gay soon and when you do I'll be waiting to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name. You want that don't you Blaine." he whispered into Blaine's ear as he stopped laying kisses along his jaw. Blaine had tried to push Sebastian off him but his arms were pinned to his side almost. Blaine was frozen mainly in fear at what Sebastian was going to do to him when Karofsky had burst in.

"What the hell Sebastian?" he had shouted before throwing Sebastian off Blaine.

"Blaine was upset about Kurt I was just giving him some..."

"Don't fucking bullshit me you asshole," Karofsky said advancing on Sebastian. Blaine didn't know what happened after that as he ran out of the locker room as fast as his legs would allow but when Blaine saw Sebastian later that day he was sure he had a bruise on his left cheek.

Blaine hadn't told anyone what happened in the locker room but he had seen the old Sebastian. He went over and over it in his mind. If Sebastian could do that to him was he capable of almost killing Kurt. Blaine wanted to believe Sebastian wasn’t involved for Kurt’s sake. They’d promised to stick together and instead they’d fought over whether or not they could trust Sebastian. Blaine pulled his covers tight up to his chin as he felt the tears start. Why couldn’t Sebastian just let him be happy?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND IMPLIES A SEXUAL ASSAULT.

The next day Blaine couldn’t settle at school. He stood by his locker watching the crowds of people terrified that as soon as he turned his back Sebastian would appear even though Sebastian wasn’t in school today.

“Hey man, you ok?” a voice said clapping a hand to his shoulder.

“Finn, hey… sorry you scared me I was… never mind. How are you? How is Kurt?”

“He missed you last night, said you didn’t answer the phone and that usually means something’s wrong, are you ok?”

“No not really. It’s all this Sebastian stuff, it’s just going round and round in my head and then yesterday he…” Blaine trailed off his voice failing him. 

“He what?” Finn asked as Karofsky came up beside Blaine. 

“Hey Blaine, I’m sorry what Sebastian did to you yesterday, I reported him to principal figgins. He wants to see you but I wanted to give you the heads up.” Karofsky said before leaving.

“Ok, I’m missing something what am I missing?”

“Sebastian assaulted me in the changing rooms yesterday I thought he was going to… really hurt me.” Blaine choked out shuddering at the word that flashed in his mind.

“I know you’ve had your suspicions about him, so was that all crap about him turning over a new leaf?” 

“Yes, no… I don’t know Finn. I want to believe he’s capable of it but there’s so much that just makes me think he’s up to his usual tricks. He wants me to be with him. I just don’t   
know how to make it clear I’m not interested. 

“Hey you want me to come see Figgins with you?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” 

“Course not when you and Kurt get married we’ll be brothers.”

“When?”

“Oh come on of course you’ll be marrying each other you guys are clearly made for each other.” Finn smiled as Blaine nodded and smiled too. 

They headed to Figgins’ office to find Mr Schue already sitting there. Blaine had to recount the events of yesterday and found himself wanting Kurt there to hold him and tell him it was going to be ok. Figgins concluded that the only choice they had was to kick Sebastian out of school and report the matter to the police. 

“What? No, that means everyone will find out and I just want to forget it ever happened.”

“Blaine,” Mr Schue started “You and Kurt have been through hell, Karofsky too. All at the hands of Sebastian. He needs to know he can’t get away with this. I know you don’t want   
people to find out but you deserve to be free to live your life without fear. You have a right to feel safe and it’s the faculty’s responsibility to make sure you feel safe while you’re in school.” He paused as Blaine looked at him. Finn and Principal Figgins were looking at Blaine waiting for his answer. 

“Ok but can someone come with me to tell my mom and Cooper first because I don’t want them to find out from someone else,”

“Hey I’ll come if you want me to?” Finn asked.

“Yeah, of course. I’d better come too and explain the situation.” Mr Schue said standing up as Blaine followed Finn out into the corridor trying not to show how terrified he was. He was scared of what Sebastian would do when he found out the police were being involved. 

\-----------------------------------

At Blaine’s house his mom and Cooper were preparing lunch. It was one of those rare occasions when Cooper being home meant he actually had some down time without scripts or lines to learn. They both looked at each other in surprise when they heard the door open. 

“Hello?” Cooper shouted from the kitchen before stepping out into the hall. “Blaine, what happened? Are you ok?” he asked as his mom came out of the kitchen too. They both stopped to look at the two strange people who’d come in with Blaine. 

“Mom, Cooper this is Finn, Kurt’s half brother and my teacher Mr Schuester,” Blaine explained.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s probably best you sit down Mrs Anderson.” Mr Schuester waiting for Blaine’s mom to sit down before sitting down himself. Blaine sat opposite his mom with Finn next to him. 

“There was an incident at school yesterday,” Mr Schue began launching into an explanation of all that had been going on. Blaine sobbed into his hands as Finn was rubbing his back comfortingly. Cooper got up half way through what Mr Shue had been saying and just wrapped his little brother up in a hug. 

“It’s ok Blaine, you’re safe now and we’re all going to make sure that son of a bitch can’t hurt anyone again.” Cooper said as he held him tightly. 

\--------------------------

Kurt was home alone yet again as Carole had been called into work. She’d set him up in front of the tv with Netflix and plenty of nibbles and enough diet coke to last a year so he wouldn’t have to go back and forth to the kitchen. He’d been halfway through an episode of Say Yes To The Dress when he heard the knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” he called out. No one answered. He groaned as he pulled himself up out of the chair and grabbed his crutches. He managed to get to the door and as he opened it and   
looked to see the person standing there he panicked. He tried to close the door again but even without his broken leg left over from the accident he wouldn’t have been strong   
enough to stop Sebastian.

“Kurt, I’m offended I thought we were friends.” He said stepping inside. 

“I don’t want to see anyone.”

“Anyone except Blaine right? I know he’s been coming over after school,”

“It’s none of your business who Blaine hangs out with,”

“No but I make it my business because any day now he’s going to realise he’s in love with me,”

“In your dreams Sebastian, Blaine and I love each other and nothing you do will change that!” Kurt spat back as Sebastian charged at him knocking his crutches out from under him sending Kurt crashing to the floor. Sebastian picked him up before pinning him against the wall by his throat.  
Kurt grabbed at Sebastian’s hand.

“Really? Well I don’t think Blaine will want you when you’re broken and worthless which is all you’re going to be when I’m done with you.” Sebastian whispered into Kurt’s ear. Kurt gulped feeling it hurt his throat as Sebastian tightened his grip. He had to get away but he couldn’t run. He tried with all his strength to unwrap Sebastian’s hand from around his throat as his other hand wandered places Kurt really didn’t want him to touch. 

Kurt felt his vision fading to black as Sebastian still gripped his throat tightly. Sebastian had won he thought sadly to himself. Sebastian had killed him, or that’s what he thought before he woke up pain shooting up his back. He felt so sore and ached everywhere. He pulled his duvet over himself as he sobbed into his pillow. What had Sebastian done to him?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Implication of sexual assault.

Kurt woke up; the morning sun streamed through the curtains. He moved to get up and the pain shot up his spine again. The flashback hit him like a wave of freezing cold water. He remembered Sebastian coming over; he remembered Sebastian was kissing him as he’d pinned him against the wall. He shook his head, Sebastian wouldn't do that to him would he, not when he’d been trying so desperately to make friends and make a go of things with Karofsky. Kurt sobbed loudly praying his dad and Carole had already left for work as the realization hit him. 

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, he looked up to see who it was and was met with Blaine's smiling face. Oh god, Blaine. How was he going to tell Blaine what had happened. Would Blaine even believe him, this could tear them apart and he couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine. Not now, not after all they'd been through with his accident and things. He let his phone ring to voicemail and saw Blaine had been trying to call him last night too. He would be worried what was going on with Kurt.

\-----

Blaine looked at his phone screen as Kurt’s phone once more rang to voicemail. He didn’t know how many times he’d tried calling, all he knew was he needed Kurt but Kurt wasn’t answering. 

“Coop, can you drive me to Kurt’s?” 

“Sure, is everything ok with you two? Did you talk to him?”

“No that’s what’s worrying me. It’s not like Kurt to just ignore my calls and texts.”

“Alright, come on. Let’s go now.” Coop answered noting the concern on Blaine’s face. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be ok.” He wrapped Blaine into a hug squeezing him tightly before they both headed out of the door.

\------

The knock on the door almost scared him half to death. He pulled himself up grimacing in pain as he grabbed his crutches. He hobbled his way to the door hoping whoever it was   
would go by the time he got there. Another knock came again louder this time. Kurt froze as he recognised Blaine’s silouhette through the glass on the door. 

“Maybe he’s not at home?” A voice spoke. 

“He has to be in there Coop, unless something happened and…” Blaine trailed off not wanting to admit what just went through his mind. 

Kurt knew he had no choice but to open the door if he wanted Blaine to believe him. 

As Kurt opened the door he stumbled and Blaine reached out and caught him, Kurt pulled him into a hug and just sobbed against him. He half walked half carried Kurt back into   
the house so Cooper could shut the door behind them. 

“Kurt I’ve been worried sick about you, what happened?” 

“Sebastian was here?”

“When?” was all Blaine asked as he put his own issues to the back of his mind. 

“Yesterday afternoon, Carole got called into work and Sebastian he came over and the door was open I thought it was you but it wasn’t and…. Oh Blaine it’s all my fault. I   
should’ve checked it was you first….” Kurt trailed off into another fit of sobs. 

“Hey, let’s go sit down and you can tell me what happened ok?” Blaine soothed as Kurt nodded letting himself be helped by Blaine. Cooper headed into the kitchen and began   
making some tea.

Blaine sat Kurt down as he sat beside him, not wanting to let go of him. Kurt was glad Blaine still had hold of his hand, a reminder that he was still here.

“I don’t know where to start,” Kurt choked out.

“Shhh it’s ok Kurt, what did Sebastian do to you?” He asked tears in his eyes as he feared the worst. Blaine knew Sebastian hadn’t changed, he knew he was just as evil as he ever   
had been and he was scared for both him and Kurt.

“I… I… don’t know exactly, he was saying things and he was choking me. He pinned me against the wall by my throat and he said you wouldn’t want me anymore after he was   
finished with me and everything went black, I thought I was going to die but I woke up in my bed this morning and I hurt so much. Please don’t leave me Blaine. Please….” Kurt explained before the tears choked him up so much he could no longer speak. Blaine hugged Kurt tightly to him as he cried, his whole body shaking and Blaine felt the tears rolling down his own cheeks. 

“I’m not going anywhere Kurt. I’m staying right here with you. I love you and I’ll never ever leave you,” He spoke shakily as his own voice trembled. 

Cooper came in bringing a tray of tea for the three of them.

“Did you tell him?” he asked looking at Blaine who shook his head. 

“Tell me what?” Kurt asked lifting his head up wiping his tears away.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry I didn’t realise.”

“Karofsky reported Sebastian to Principal Figgins because of what he saw Sebastian doing and….” Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt looked at him curiously.

“Blaine….” Kurt spoke softly.

“I was in the locker room and Sebastian was trying to seduce me but he got angry when I turned him down. I told him I was going to prove he was something to do with your   
accident and he had me pinned by the locker I couldn’t get away, that was when Karofsky came in and threw Sebastian off me. If he hadn’t come in when he did I don’t know what he’d have done. Figgins informed the police and yesterday I had to make a statement.”

Kurt had a hand resting on Blaine’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me last night.”

“Blaine, we should call the police, tell them what Sebastian did to Kurt too. That scumbag has gotten away with hurting the two of you for too long.” Cooper interjected. “Do you want me to call your dad or Carole?” he asked.

“We should go get you checked out,” Blaine said warmly.

"No, I don't want to go, Carole will be at work, Dad will find out what happened and they'll hate me,"

"Kurt, they won't hate you they love you they'll want to protect you and love you just like I do, besides Cooper is right we can't let Sebastian get away with this,"

"Ok, I'll go but please don't leave me?" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I’ll never ever leave you, I love you so much, we both know how dangerous and manipulative Sebastian can be, you have to know that this is not your fault, you have to believe me when I say that. Promise me you will remember that?"

"What did he do to you Blaine?" Kurt asked seeing the real sadness in Blaine's eyes for the first time. "What did he really do?"

"Promise me Kurt?"

"Ok, I promise," Kurt answered wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Blaine what did he do? Did he hurt you too? It wasn’t just the locker room thing was it?"

"Come on, we need to get you to hospital, he can't get away with this Kurt," Blaine said changing the subject quickly. 

Cooper looked at Blaine with a curiosity that told Blaine he would be asking him about that later. He realised now wasn’t the time, right now they had to get Kurt to the hospital.

At the ER Kurt clung to Blaine, they got a male nurse to examine him. Cooper waited in the waiting room after calling their mom to tell her what was going on. The staff called for   
Carole to come down from the ward she worked on. She was fighting back her own tears as she held Kurt in her arms. Burt was worried sick when they called him at work. He had enveloped Kurt in the safety of his arms upon sight. Kurt felt so guilty as his dad hugged him like he was scared to let him go in case anyone else hurt him.

"You should have told me about this Kurt, you should have called me first thing this morning, when you woke up."

It turned out that Kurt was tucked up in bed when Burt and Carole had arrived home last night and Finn had stayed at Puck's house. They thought he had gone to bed early.

"I'm sorry Dad," Kurt sobbed feeling stupid because he was crying again. Blaine was beside him holding his hand, the hand Kurt refused to let go of in case Blaine came to his   
senses and left Kurt, because he was broken now, broken beyond repair. Sebastian had told him Blaine wouldn’t want him now he was like this and he believed him despite Blaine   
reassuring him over and over that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Where were you in all this?" Burt snapped unintentionally at Blaine.

"Burt, as soon as he told me what happened I brought him here, I'm sorry I didn't call you first," Blaine answered his own tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't worry I'm here now and Blaine?" Burt said causing Blaine to snap his head up and look straight at Burt, "Thankyou, if Kurt didn't have you I don't know…. ya know?" Blaine   
smiled back at Burt nodding. He knew. He had worried about the same thing.

Kurt gave his statement to the police that was the hardest part, going through every detail he could remember which wasn't a lot. It was the same officer who had taken Blaine's statement about Sebastian. He was understanding and sympathetic to Kurt. Blaine stayed while they questioned Kurt. He still hadn't let go of Blaine's hand. The Police said they would pick Sebastian up and take him in for questioning.

By the time he finally arrived home he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sebastian's face grinning at him. He was relieved when his dad suggested Blaine could stay over. Kurt needed Blaine to hold him. What he didn't know was just how much Blaine needed to be held too.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Mention of sexual assault and police procedure. (police procedure may not be legally accurate but was written for the purposes of the story).

Kurt was grateful the police had picked Sebastian up when they did. He felt safer knowing Sebastian wasn't allowed anywhere near him or Blaine. Sebastian had been instantly suspended from school and Kurt had all his friends around him. The entire Glee club knew now what had happened but they all loved and supported him, Blaine had rarely left his side since Kurt gave his statement to the police. Kurt had gone back to school despite his dad’s concerns he understood that Kurt and Blaine wanted to be near each other. Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike had wanted to rip Sebastian's head off for what he'd done to Kurt but Mr Schuester had stopped them.  
Kurt and Blaine were sitting watching the new Batman DVD with Finn and Puck when there was a knock at the door. Kurt sat upright, he froze, terror and panic welled up inside him and he fought back the tears. Blaine held onto his hand, squeezing comfortingly. Kurt panicked every time the phone rang or there was a knock at the door or if someone even spoke to loud or moved too quickly near him.

"Kurt, you have a visitor." Burt said coming to stand in the doorway to the living room.

"Who is it?" he stuttered.

"It's that Karofsky kid."

"Wha- I'm coming," he answered letting out a sigh.

"Want me to come with you?" Blaine asked more out of courtesy than curiosity already knowing Kurt's answer would be yes. Blaine held his hand in the small of Kurt's back   
comfortingly.

"Dave, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see if you're ok, I mean I know you're not ok but I feel like I should have done more or something and there was that guy who he was on the phone to all the time and   
Kurt I wanted you to know I'm so sorry." He blurted out stumbling over his words.

"Thanks Dave," Kurt answered not knowing what else to say.

"Wait, what guy, what do you mean you should have done more?" Blaine chipped in snapping more than he intended. Karofsky stood looking at Blaine fear and panic overtaking   
him. "Dave if you know something that can help get Sebastian out of our lives for good please tell us." He urged in a gentler tone.

"There was this guy, he was a nasty piece of work he terrified me but he was scared of Seb like Seb had this hold over him or something. He was always on the phone to him and   
that night we were at Scandals Seb kept checking his phone. One of the messages he sent was 'is it done yet?' I didn't know what he was talking about and then when I figured out   
it was about your accident I was scared of what Seb would do to me if he found out I knew. He’s been so mad at me since I caught him coming onto Blaine in the locker room. Reporting him to Figgins for that was the only way I could think of to get him out of the way but I had to tell you this to your face Kurt. I’ve just been too scared to tell you and I’m sorry." He explained as tears fell down his face.

Kurt fell into one of the kitchen chairs Blaine had held out motioning for them all to sit down. Kurt was horrified at what he was hearing. He had turned a ghastly shade of pale and   
he was sure he was going to throw up at any given moment. Blaine held him close. Finn and Puck who had overheard Karofsky had tried to make for the door to go and pay Sebastian a visit. Burt had managed to stop them and now everyone was sat around the kitchen table.

"Why now?" Burt asked Karofsky breaking the tense silence that hung in the air. "Why wait until now to speak up?" Karofsky looked terrified, he knew Burt was angry. How could he blame him when his own son was being terrorised by a psychopath. 

“After the way Kurt helped me when... When I tried to kill myself I figured I at least owed it to him to do what I can. I'm going to the police to make a statement tomorrow Kurt. I’m sorry I let my fear get in the way of telling you sooner." Karofsky finished before moving to stand up. Burt stopped him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thankyou, and please stay for dinner, Carole always makes plenty to feed a football team." Burt explained as Kurt smiled and nodded at Karofsky.

Karofsky did indeed make a statement to the police, they traced Sebastian's text messages back to a man who owed Sebastian's father money. Sebastian had blackmailed him into   
running Kurt's car off the road, although when the police confronted him with it Sebastian was adamant the man was only supposed to bump into Kurt's car to scare him.

Even though Kurt hadn't been able to recall the events of the attack the evidence the police collected and the drugs they found in his system had proved he had indeed been drugged and raped. DNA evidence meant there was no possible way for Sebastian to wriggle out of these charges. Sebastian had definitely gone too far to wriggle his way out of this. 

That had all happened over the past two weeks and now Kurt was off his crutches sporting only a slight limp. He and Blaine were more in love than ever and Kurt felt safe with Blaine. Blaine stayed with Kurt mostly all the time now. It was the only way Kurt could sleep was if Blaine held him. Blaine was quick to wake up if Kurt was having a nightmare. The nights Blaine stayed at home Kurt stayed with him. Their entire families had bonded together which was good considering Kurt and Blaine intended on spending the rest of their lives with each other.

\----------------------

On their way to school the next day Kurt got a phone call. Sebastian was being granted bail because of a technicality, the crime lab hadn't processed the DNA evidence correctly, it had become contaminated and now the DNA evidence couldn't be submitted.

"Oh god no!" Kurt had shouted as he dropped in phone in shock. As the cover and the battery came out of the phone Kurt's hands flew over his face as the tears started to fall, sobs racked loudly from his chest.

"Kurt what the hell happened?" Blaine said the car screeching as he pulled over into the side of the road.

"Sebastian got bail," he said explaining the story to Blaine through his sobs. Once he had finished explaining he sat staring straight ahead. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's cheek and turned Kurt to face him.

"Kurt, I'm scared too, but we have to stay strong ok? We have to stay together?" He asked before landing a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips which Kurt returned immediately. He wished more than anything he could keep that feeling of security that washed over him when Blaine kissed him.

"I'm scared too Blaine, what are we going to do?"

"First I'm going to tell you what Sebastian did to me. Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for implied drugging and sexual assault, stabbing and character death.

Kurt sat in silence waiting for Blaine to start talking; he took Blaine's hand in his own. As he waited he traced small comforting circles over the back of Blaine's hand. He wanted Blaine to know he was there for him. That whatever he said in this moment wouldn't change anything between them. That if anything it would only make them stronger.

"I first met Sebastian at the Lima Bean," he started his voice already shaking, "I was there trying to study because Cooper was home and trying to rehearse lines and I couldn't think straight. He just came up to me and sat down at my table. He introduced himself and he seemed really charming. We sat talking for a while and he asked me on a date, of course I said no because I was already in love with you, I just didn't have the guts to tell you." A single tear fell down Blaine's face as he tried to brush it away without Kurt seeing. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand lightly, resisting the urge to just wrap Blaine up in his arms and keep him there taking all of the pain away.

"After that he was there all the time, I thought he was just being friendly, we talked about school because he had just started at Dalton. We liked the same kind of music and he was pretty much on his own because his parents were on business trips or overseas a lot. I kind of felt sorry for him but he seemed like a great friend, I figured he was just lonely so I invited him around to my house. We'd just listen to music and hang out and then one night my mother was away taking care of my aunt because she was sick and Sebastian showed up with some beers. We played NFL on the Xbox for a while then I started to feel drunk, I was dizzy and I couldn't see straight. I figured it was just the beer, I mean I'd never drank it before. Sebastian got really touchy feely with me and I thought he was just looking after me." Blaine managed to choke out before letting out a strangled sob. Kurt leaned in towards him resting his forehead on Blaine's. His hand caressed Blaine's cheek which was wet with tears. Kurt pulled back only enough to look right into Blaine's eyes.

"Hey, Blaine, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." He soothed. His hand trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down Blaine's face. He couldn't stand to see him hurting like this.

"No I need to I've never told anyone this before. I need to tell someone Kurt I need to tell you because I feel like its eating away at me and I can't take it anymore." Blaine choked out before pulling away and putting his hands over his face, he tried to gather enough composure to finish the story that had eaten away at him over the past months.

"Ok, ok well take your time, I'm right here," Kurt replied warmly letting his own tears fall silently down his face.

"I don't remember much after that, I remember Sebastian was kissing me. I could feel him inside me, it burned, and it felt like I was bleeding. I woke up the next morning I was in bed and Sebastian was making breakfast. I felt like I'd been through ten rounds with Muhammad Ali. My ass hurt so much it was hard to even take a step. I asked him what had happened the night before, he said we'd had sex, that we'd both gotten drunk and I kissed him and asked him to fuck me. He said he tried to talk me out of it but that I said I liked him and I wanted him. He said I begged him to be rough with me and that I got really upset when he told me to wait until I was sober. I don't remember any of that and I didn't know what to believe Kurt all I knew was that I hated him and that I couldn't tell anyone because all I had was Sebastian's version of events. I don't remember saying no or struggling or anything. Now this has happened to you and all I can think of is what I should have done, I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine lost all his resolve with those final words. He sobbed loudly, shaking in his seat as Kurt struggled to get close to him.

"Sssh it's not your fault," Kurt told Blaine as finally Blaine let him pull him in close. "He's a psycho Blaine he has to be sick in the head to do what he has done."

Blaine sat in Kurt's arms trying to calm down, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from sharing his story but it still hurt, still left him broken inside. 

The day he had found Kurt's journal had been a blessing after what had happened with Sebastian. Blaine had no trust in anybody outside of his family and all he wanted was Kurt. He knew after reading Kurt's journal that he would be able to trust Kurt, that Kurt would never hurt him.

\-------------------

Sebastian sat in the dark, his parents had argued about him but he had things to do. He left them bickering about who was to blame for their son being the way he was. Sebastian didn't care about that. He knew as he sat waiting that this had to come to an end. A different end to that which he had originally planned but Kurt had spoilt everything. Why did he have to exist? Why did he ruin things between him and Blaine? Why was he so stubborn and in love with Blaine even after Sebastian had tried to have him killed and even broken his stupid arrogant spirit. He sat thinking of Blaine, perfect sweet adorable Blaine. Sebastian loved him so much it hurt. Sebastian knew Blaine would have loved him too if stupid Kurt hadn't been in the way and he wouldn't be. Not for much longer.

\-----------

"You kids be good ok, enjoy your pizza." Burt said as he and Carole headed out to dinner.

"We will dad," Kurt said forcing a smile.

As the door closed he turned to Blaine limping towards him as Blaine hurried forward picking Kurt up of his feet. Kurt screamed at the surprise of Blaine suddenly lifting him.

"I love you Blaine Anderson." He muttered as he nuzzled into Blaine's neck letting himself be carried into the living room.

"Good, because I love you too and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," he replied as he put Kurt down on the couch.

\--------

Sebastian stayed silent in the darkness, waiting for his moment. He had to put up with hearing the songs from The Sound of Music and then The Rocky Horror Picture Show, he didn't care. As he waited he realised this was it. This was his moment, this was his best chance. His last real chance to prove to Blaine how much better he was for him than Kurt. He needed to make Blaine see how much he loved him and how much Blaine loved him too.

\--------

"Come on sleepyhead, let's get you up to bed," Blaine said nudging Kurt who simply groaned. Blaine scooped him up again smiling at how beautiful Kurt looked as he slept and carried him up the stairs laying him on the bed. He pulled off Kurt's trousers and left him in his t-shirt and boxers to sleep on top of the covers making a mental note to tuck him in once he was ready too. He was headed to the bathroom as he heard a thud, he'd thought it sounded like it came from above him but he presumed it was just Burt and Carole coming home. He rubbed his tired eyes thinking perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him.

\---------

Sebastian froze on the spot, the noise would have sounded even louder downstairs. He sank back into the shadows listening intently for the sound of footsteps. When he heard no movement he continued down the steps sneaking out onto the landing. He sneaked past the bathroom and into Kurt's bedroom. He knelt down by the bed and put his hand over Kurt's nose and mouth. Kurt couldnt breathe he opened his eyes which immediately filled with fear as he saw Sebastian, his eyes were wide and full of pure hatred. Sebastian heard Blaine turn out the bathroom light and pulled Kurt to stand behind the door with him. Kurt tried to struggle but gave up when he felt something being pressed into his back just below his rib cage.

Blaine looked confused when he saw Kurt wasn't in bed. He was just about to turn around when he heard the door click closed. Kurt whimpered at seeing the pain in Blaine's eyes.   
Blaine's heart hit the ground, there was Sebastian holding his hand over Kurt's mouth, Kurt looked so afraid and was crying. He wanted to surge forward and pull Kurt to safety but   
Sebastian was there holding a knife ready to stab Kurt at any given second. Blaine hadn't thought it possible but he hated Sebastian even more now.

"What the hell Sebastian, let him go!" Blaine screamed still resisting the urge to rush forward and save Kurt.

"One more step and I'll puncture his lung, you'll have to watch him choke on his own blood." Sebastian shouted. Blaine felt his whole body slump in despair. He knew Sebastian   
wouldn't think twice about hurting Kurt. "You could have avoided all this Blaine, but you just wouldn't admit to yourself it was me you loved."

"Sebastian I'm sorry, look let Kurt go and me and you we'll talk ok?" Blaine tried to say calmly as he tried not to look at the fresh tears rolling down Kurt's face. He hoped lying to Sebastian would be enough for him to let Kurt go. Sebastian roared with laughter.

"You really think it works like the movies? You're wrong Blaine. People just hurt each other there's no happily ever after in the real world." He spat.

"That's because you... Blaine started before realising Kurt had pushed himself on to Sebastian sending him backwards into the wall hard. By some miracle Kurt had managed not to get stabbed and Sebastian lay on the floor winded. Blaine punched him in the jaw knocking him out cold.

"How the hell did you do that Kurt?" Blaine asked stunned.

"I just….." He started to reply before Blaine interrupted.

"Come on, you can tell me later. We have to get out of here, call the cops and your dad. I'm ringing Coop he should be home now. They ran Blaine half carrying Kurt who hobbled   
as quickly as he could. As they reached the glow of the streetlight they stopped. They made their calls and were holding each other waiting for the police to get there when they heard Sebastian roar with anger that things hadn't gone his way again.

Everything fell silent; Blaine moved him and Kurt into the shadows scared that they were sitting ducks if they stayed in the light. He felt something behind him but by the time he spun around fists up ready to fight it was too late. Kurt had slumped to the floor and was gasping for air. Sirens blared from down the street and Sebastian was struggling with   
Blaine who only wanted to be at Kurt's side. Blaine didn't know how he did it but somehow Sebastian had his arm up his back and a knife to his throat when the police surrounded him.

"Sebastian please stop this," Blaine begged.

"Put the knife down sir or we will shoot," a police officer shouted his gun aimed.

"No you won't shoot, you won't risk hurting Blaine." Sebastian sneered.

"At least let them come and help Kurt?" Blaine pleaded.

"No, nobody helps him, if he dies there's no one to get in the way of our love for each other don't you see that Blaine?"

"I do, I see it," Blaine lied hoping that appeasing Sebastian might just save Kurt's life. "You were right Sebastian I do love you, let them help Kurt and we can be together then just the two of us, me and you babe just think about it," Blaine tried to turn slightly as Sebastian lowered the knife but the pain shot up his arm and he fell to his knees. Gunshots rang out and Blaine cried "Noooo!"

Paramedics attended to Kurt. Sebastian lay motionless on the ground as another Paramedic started asking Blaine questions he wasn’t taking in. All he could focus on was Kurt. 

“Is he ok? Please tell me he’s going to be ok?” he sobbed.

"Hey, let me through that's my little brother! Blaine! I'm here!" Blaine heard Cooper's voice shouting. He felt a small relief wash through him as the police officer let his brother through. He pulled Blaine up into a huge hug and held him there as Blaine sobbed.

"It's all going to be ok now Blaine, I'm here, I'm here," Cooper repeated soothingly feeling choked on his own tears. The Paramedic let Cooper lead Blaine over to the ambulance,   
Kurt was already inside. Cooper sat holding Blaine as they rushed to the hospital the sirens blaring.

“Please let him be ok,” was all Blaine said over and over.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. Mention of therapy, feelings of blame and guilt. (Putting the warning just in case.)

Cooper had refused to leave Blaine’s side at the hospital. Kurt was in surgery the doctors rushing to save him. Blaine sat and he sobbed there was a nurse who came by and wanted Blaine to go get checked out but he’d refused to go anywhere until he knew Kurt was going to be ok. The nurse eventually left the two of them alone in the waiting room. Blaine took the chance to tell Cooper what had happened the night Sebastian had gotten him drunk. A police officer came in apologising for disturbing them but wanting to get Blaine’s statement right away. Because he was underage the policeman didn’t send Cooper away and Blaine was glad of that. 

The policeman told Blaine that Sebastian had died almost instantly at the scene. Blaine felt the awful feeling of guilt was over him. Sebastian was dead because he was too obsessed with him. Too obsessed with Blaine to have any rational thoughts. Blaine shook his head. No, Sebastian was dead because he was a crazy psycho and if he hadn’t been stopped he would have killed him and Kurt. He might have even killed Kurt, Blaine didn’t know. He sat shaking as he answered the officer’s questions feeling what little energy he had left draining away from him. 

“Blaine, hey little bro, wake up.”

“Huh?” Said Blaine lifting his head off Cooper’s shoulder as he woke up. 

“The doctor has been in, Kurt’s going to be ok. He’s sleeping now but they said you could go sit with him for five minutes if you wanted to, the deal is though that then you have to get checked out ok?”

“Ok,” Blaine mumbled softly as Cooper patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

Blaine walked into Kurt’s room seeing the bandages over the wound on his chest where Sebastian had stabbed him. Tears fell silently as he took Kurt’s hand in his own. Cooper came in letting him know they had to go and as they headed out and to get Blaine checked over he couldn’t help but wonder if his little brother would ever get over this. 

The nurse had wanted to admit him for the night to keep an eye on him but Blaine swore he would do that better at home where Cooper could watch over him, where he would feel safer. Blaine had gone home and Cooper had relayed the story to Blaine’s mom who simply sobbed as she held her youngest son. 

“Blaine, I’m so sorry I didn’t see how much you were hurting.”

“It’s ok mom, I guess acting talent runs in the family.”

“If there’s anything you ever need to talk about you sit down and you talk about it ok, don’t keep things locked up inside because they’ll eat you alive and you’re too special to go   
down that path ok?”

“Ok mom, I love you,” Blaine answered hugging his mom tightly. His mom was one of the smartest people he knew, she always knew the right thing to do in a crisis and Blaine knew he probably should have told her sooner about what was really going on with Sebastian. He couldn’t believe it had been such a short time since Mr Schue brought him home that day and told his mom what Sebastian had done to him in the locker room. 

\----------

It was two days later that Blaine was finally well enough to go to the hospital again and visit Kurt. He’d missed him more than words could say and when he walked into Kurt’s room with his mom Burt pulled him into such a tight hug it almost stopped Blaine breathing. 

“You saved him, thank you Blaine, the doctors told me your quick thinking in appeasing Sebastian had been the difference between him living and dying. I can’t imagine…..” Burt trailed off composing himself as he choked up. 

“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled with a half smile unsure of what else to say. 

Burt stepped out of the room to let Blaine and Kurt talk. 

“He’s right you know,” Kurt spoke softly.

“What?” 

“If it wasn’t for you I’d have been in the morgue with Sebastian.”

“Kurt please don’t talk like that,” Blaine replied sinking down in the chair. 

“I’m sorry Blaine, I’m sorry for all of this, If I hadn’t flung him into the wall maybe he wouldn’t have gotten so mad and….”

“And what Kurt? I feel guilty too, I keep thinking what if this and what if that but nothing can change it. Sebastian’s dead, we should be relieved that he’s gone, that this nightmare is finally over but I feel so guilty. I hate feeling like this,”

“Me too,” was all Kurt answered as the tears started to fall. Blaine stood up hugging him careful to avoid his wound. 

“I was so scared I was going to lose you,” Blaine said his voice thick with emotion. 

“You didn’t lose me Blaine, I’m right here. We’re ok. We’re going to be ok,” Kurt soothed not sure whether he was saying these things for himself or for Blaine. 

\--------

Two months had passed since that conversation and both Kurt and Blaine were both now in therapy. Blaine had been almost consumed with guilt through wondering if there was something he could have done differently to help Sebastian despite Kurt’s efforts to reassure him it wasn’t his fault, Kurt felt guilty too but tried to push that away so Blaine wouldn’t be any more hurt than he already was. Only through their therapy were they finally able to let go of that guilt and realise that Sebastian’s actions were choices he made himself, that Sebastian had nearly cost both of them their lives and that it was only natural to feel relieved that such a traumatic time was now over for them. 

Blaine and Kurt had returned to school and had also taken Karofsky under their wing. He was in the Glee club now and he looked out for the other members of the Glee club, and had even stopped some of them getting slushie facials from the hockey team. He wasn't on the football team anymore because of the way Azimio was towards him but Karofsky didn't care. He'd found a new love for acting and wanted to make it in the movie business and had the full support of his parents, he couldn’t have been happier.

The time had flown by no-one could believe that it was only 3 days until regionals. Blaine had refused to sing the solo Mr Schue gave him unless he could make it a duet with Kurt and so they were both set to sing a rearranged version of Jason Mraz's I'm Yours. Today they were in for another long Glee Club session and if they were honest both Kurt and   
Blaine were grateful for the distraction.

Blaine and Kurt were now in all of each other’s classes, their schedules had been rearranged so they’d be able to support each other through the school day. In all honesty it was only Glee Club that gave them the perfect distraction, singing, dancing doing what they loved, feeling a part of something normal again. As they stood that afternoon singing their duet everyone was emotional, Puck strummed away on guitar as Finn gave them a gentle drum beat. The bond that had been created between them from all they had been through might as well have shone like a beacon in the sky it was so obvious. As they finished singing Mercedes was first out of her seat to hug them both. Soon they were surrounded by all the members of the Glee Club, it felt like a second home to them, like a surrogate family almost, another place they were just grateful they could feel safe in.


End file.
